


Живая Сила

by damngoodcoffee (eva_s)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Detectives, Drug Use, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mission Fic, Romance, Sex Pollen, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/damngoodcoffee
Summary: Загадочная планета Ан-Тани производит лучший универсальный антидот в Галактике. Однако поставки внезапно прекращаются, и Совет джедаев по поручению Сената отправляет мастера-джедая Квай-Гона и его ученика Оби-Вана разобраться, что произошло
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orientalld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientalld/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The Living Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713517) by [BlackPiggy (pumpci)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpci/pseuds/BlackPiggy), [pumpci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpci/pseuds/pumpci)



> Второй из обещанных [Orientalld](https://www.patreon.com/Orntlld) фиков. Подписывайтесь на ее патреон, у нее лучшие квайоби-арты эвер!
> 
> Тот случай, когда из-за одной сцены рейтинга случайно сочиняешь 20к слов детективного юста. Но я ни о чем не жалею!
> 
> Спасибо бетам: [arcane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane), Etel Bogen
> 
> [Иллюстрация от Archie Habian](https://archiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/620207438558380032/an-illustration-for-my-dear-friends-upcoming-fic) <3
> 
> [Иллюстрация от Iza Veller](https://imgur.com/6WktvVM) <3
> 
> [Моя собственная иллюстрация](https://eva-damngoodcoffee.tumblr.com/post/627589745192714240/qui-gon-and-obi-wan-an-illustration-to-my-quiobi)

— Все в порядке, учитель, — Оби-Ван вошел в рубку, и дверь за ним с шипением закрылась. — Оказалось, что открепился и упал один из ящиков. Я установил его на место.

— Хорошо, — Квай-Гон полуобернулся к нему. — А то грохот был такой, как будто мы потеряли половину погрузочной палубы, — он улыбнулся. Тем временем в панорамном иллюминаторе уже разворачивалась зеленая поверхность планеты.

— Погляди, — позвал его Квай-Гон, и Оби-Ван подошел, но вместо того чтобы сесть на свое место, встал за спинкой кресла Квай-Гона и, положив на нее ладонь, слегка наклонился вперед, высматривая, на что указывает ему учитель.

Перед его глазами расстилались бескрайние поля, по которым змеились серебряные реки; вот вдали постепенно вырос город — округлые белые сферы, уходящие в провал в земле, похожие на шляпки грибов в огромной грибнице или на множество слепленных вместе ульев.

Квай-Гон откинулся в кресле, и его длинные волосы щекотно коснулись пальцев Оби-Вана. Сердце подскочило куда-то к горлу; ноздри уловили слабый аромат трав.

— Вот они, — сказал Квай-Гон.

Оби-Ван с трудом перевел взгляд за иллюминатор — там, на отдалении от города, среди бледных волн камышей и блестящих окошек воды высились огромные, словно парящие в воздухе пурпурные цветы. Вокруг них плавали на поверхности кажущиеся маленькими сферы лабораторий.

Один из цветков выглядел плохо — черный и пожухший, он клонился к земле. Дальше цветов было больше, и среди них — еще несколько увядших.

— Не думал, что они и правда настолько большие, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, наклоняясь сильнее. Он снова почувствовал теплый знакомый запах и рвано перевел дыхание.

Квай-Гон не глядя закинул руку назад и потрепал его по плечу.

— Займи свое место, падаван, будем садиться.

Эти цветы, кеман, и были причиной их визита на Ан-Тани, небольшую планету в Неизведанных регионах. Здесь производили один из самых востребованных универсальных антидотов в Галактике — сырьем для него была именно пыльца кеман. Эти чувствительные к Силе гигантские цветы высотой в десятки метров росли только здесь, и только в природных условиях. Культивировать их было невозможно — они расцветали сами лишь на одном болоте планеты, цвели несколько лет, давая бесценную пыльцу, а затем умирали.

Однако обычно в год погибал один цветок, а не... Оби-Ван всмотрелся и сосчитал: восемь, одиннадцать... Одиннадцать цветков из тридцати! Не было ничего удивительного в том, что парламент Ан-Тани приостановил производство до выяснения причин гибели цветов. Ощутив нехватку столь важного медикамента, Республика встревожилась, и в итоге Совет джедаев послал их сюда — с миссией выяснить, в чем беда, и как можно скорее добиться возобновления производства.

— Красиво, правда? — спросил Квай-Гон, делая разворот над болотом и направляя корабль к одной из посадочных площадок.

Оби-Ван, который смотрел не на цветы, а на его сосредоточенный профиль, бездумно кивнул.

***  
На трапе Оби-Ван на мгновение замер — теплый ветерок коснулся его лица, обдав запахом воды, земли и зелени. Квай-Гон уже спускался, мягкое солнце приобняло его за плечи, скользнуло в складки робы; Оби-Ван наконец очнулся и сделал несколько быстрых шагов вперед, догоняя учителя.

Их ждали — делегация из нескольких представителей парламента и свиты встречала их на посадочной площадке. Оби-Ван с интересом присмотрелся. Ан-танийцы были гуманоидами; от людей их отличали только чуть более крупные и раскосые глаза и длинные, похожие на стрекозиные крылья, спускающиеся по спинам наподобие слюдяно блестящего плаща. Женщина в струящемся фиолетовом платье под цвет глаз выступила вперед.

— Приветствуем уважаемых джедаев на Ан-Тани. Мое имя — Вейрена Ис, я член парламента и личный советник королевы.

— Меня зовут Квай-Гон Джинн, это мой ученик Оби-Ван Кеноби, — следуя примеру Квай-Гона, Оби-Ван слегка склонил голову. Им представили остальных, и советница Вейрена снова заговорила.

— Королева и парламент поручили мне сопровождать вас и содействовать в расследовании. Для нашей планеты очень важно как можно скорее разобраться в происходящем и вернуться к работе, поэтому вы можете рассчитывать на любую мою помощь, уважаемые джедаи, — сказала она, глядя, впрочем, только на Квай-Гона; Оби-Ван не сдержался и украдкой закатил глаза.

Ему было уже двадцать, но он по-прежнему был почти на полголовы ниже Квай-Гона, а юношескую худобу не могли превратить в мужественную стройность даже самые изнурительные тренировки. На миссиях на него часто не обращали внимания; Квай-Гон как-то сказал ему в ответ на жалобу, что это даже удобно — так Оби-Ван сможет проникать туда, где самого Квай-Гона непременно заметят и остановят, несмотря на все джедайские навыки.

Словно уловив его раздражение, Квай-Гон бросил на него короткий взгляд и слегка улыбнулся; Оби-Ван словно наяву услышал мягкое: «Терпение». Он устыдился и постарался отпустить эмоции в Силу.

Когда с раскланиваниями было закончено, советница Вейрена предложила им следовать за ней. Они вошли под своды здания в виде огромной белой полусферы — одной из тех, что Оби-Ван видел в иллюминатор. Внутри белые изгибы террас украшала яркая зелень; плющ вился по лестницам и бежала, журча, вода. Через оказавшийся прозрачным купол лился солнечный свет. Уровни уходили в глубину уступами; можно было увидеть светлые площади, прозрачные полусферы залов, округлые двери и окна квартир. Везде были ан-танийцы, они сидели у фонтанов и ходили группками, и Оби-Ван своими глазами увидел, как один из мужчин, развернув крылья, плавно спланировал на уровень ниже и пошел дальше по своим делам.

— А я думал, они для красоты, — тихо пробормотал Оби-Ван. Советница Вейрена наконец наградила его взглядом и улыбнулась. Оби-Ван понял, что сказал что-то не совсем приличное, и потупился.

— В моих апартаментах уже готовы комнаты для уважаемых джедаев. Что вы хотели бы получить первым, когда отдохнете после перелета? — спросила она.

— Перешлите нам, пожалуйста, все результаты расследования гибели кеман, которые у вас есть на этот момент, — откликнулся Квай-Гон. — И я бы хотел получить полный доступ во внутреннюю сеть планеты.

— Конечно.

Они подошли к изящным двустворчатым дверям на верхнем уровне. Внутри, под прозрачным куполом, цвел сад — Оби-Ван даже не сразу понял, что это жилой холл. Советница Вейрена указала направо, на арки с едва заметными силовыми дверями:

— Здесь мои апартаменты. Вы можете в любой момент вызвать меня, если вам что-то понадобится. Налево — комнаты для уважаемых джедаев. Пожалуйста, отдыхайте, я пришлю вам все необходимое в ближайшее время.

Квай-Гон поклонился, и они вошли. Выделенные им комнаты были просторными и уставленными зеленью; от общей гостиной неправильной формы — все стены были изогнутыми, словно они находились внутри осиного гнезда — направо и налево открывались две спальни. Оби-Ван ощутил укол недовольства — на миссиях они чаще спали в куда более скромных условиях, но зато рядом. Иногда ночью он подолгу лежал, просто глядя в спокойное лицо Квай-Гона — пока не проваливался в сон тоже.

Оставив Квай-Гона разбираться с присланными кодами доступа, Оби-Ван вышел осмотреться. Как он и предполагал, чем ниже, тем плотнее были натыканы в стенах двери и тем проще они выглядели. Здесь, на верхнем уровне, очевидно, находились апартаменты самых богатых и влиятельных ан-танийцев. Облокотившись на перила террасы, он немного понаблюдал за движением жизни внизу. В целом горожане казались спокойными, но в Силе чувствовалось разлитое в воздухе напряжение. Оби-Ван знал, что кеман были не только основным способом дохода для жителей планеты — они были еще и чем-то сакральным, и гибель стольких цветов сразу не могла не вызвать тревоги и подавленности.

Когда Оби-Ван вернулся к Квай-Гону, тот читал что-то с датапада, вольготно устроившись на широкой кушетке под развесистым деревом с мясистыми листьями. Увидев Оби-Вана, он поманил его к себе.

Оби-Ван поглядел на изогнутое кресло рядом — и сел на кушетку к Квай-Гону. Учитель был без робы, рукава туники закатаны, открывая загорелые руки в мелких шрамах, и когда он протянул Оби-Вану датапад, тот почувствовал тепло, исходящее от его кожи.

— Прислали отчеты, но там ничего полезного: на цветах нет никаких повреждений, результаты анализа воды и воздуха совершенно обычные, ничего не менялось в биосфере, — сказал он. — Думаю, нам нужно слетать туда и на всякий случай тоже взять несколько проб.

Оби-Ван листал, пока не понял, что не запоминает ни одной цифры. Квай-Гон смотрел в датапад через его плечо, и его дыхание касалось обнаженной шеи.

— Вот протокол заседания парламента, — Квай-Гон ткнул в экран датапада, вызывая видеозапись. — Что ты видишь?

Оби-Ван на мгновение прикрыл глаза и постарался сосредоточиться.

На видео шли напряженные дебаты. Оби-Ван смотрел, как несколько политиков вскакивают со своих мест, как дрожат их крылья, когда они кричат, что производство нужно остановить. Один из мужчин и вовсе, взмахнув крыльями, вскочил на свою кафедру и затряс в воздухе кулаком. «Мы должны прекратить эксплуатировать кеман! Это их ответ на наши преступные действия, ответ нашей планеты — мы должны перестать торговать святыней!»

— Диверсия? — предположил Оби-Ван, приглушая звук, и посмотрел на Квай-Гона. Тот кивнул:

— Вполне возможно. Эти цветы много веков были для ан-танийцев чем-то вроде божеств. Только в последние двадцать лет пыльцу стали использовать для производства антидота и его экспорта. И у этого сразу были ярые противники, — он указал подбородком на датапад. Там как раз выступала советница Вейрена, пытаясь успокоить крикуна. — Как и убежденные сторонники. Советница Вейрена — лидер тех, кто считает, что торговля с Галактикой необходима для развития планеты.

— Если это диверсия, то как бы противники производства не зашли еще дальше, — Оби-Ван обеспокоенно нахмурился. Советница Вейрена не слишком ему понравилась, но он знал, что его чувства пристрастны, и, конечно же, не хотел ей зла.

— Постараемся присмотреть за ней. А теперь отправимся поглядеть на кеман, — Квай-Гон легонько потрепал его по плечу и поднялся.


	2. Chapter 2

Проводить их к кеман вызвалась сама советница Вейрена.

Следуя за ней, они прошли сквозь несколько соединенных широкими переходами полусфер, постепенно поднимаясь к уровню земли. Квай-Гон видел, как Оби-Ван заинтересованно вертит головой, разглядывая увитые зеленью террасы и блестящие перламутром ложа искусственных ручьев, как посматривает на встречающихся им ан-танийцев.

Вскоре вдали стал слышен шум водопада. Квай-Гон видел его сверху — питающая священное болото река сливалась у края города в широкий поток и падала с обрыва вниз; в мельчайшей водяной пыли между белых сфер сверкали маленькие радуги. Поднявшись на уровень земли, они вышли на пристань под полукруглым навесом; здесь грохот воды был совсем громким.

Советница Вейрена указала им на стоящие у пристани длинные гравилодки.

— Мы не летаем на топливном транспорте над священным болотом, — ей пришлось повысить голос, чтобы ее услышали. Она набрала что-то на наручном датападе, и одна из лодок вышла из дока, подплыла к пристани и опустила борт. — Прошу.

Дно у лодки оказалось прозрачным. Разглядывая сквозь него темную воду, Оби-Ван замешкался и покачнулся, переходя на палубу. Квай-Гону пришлось подхватить его под локоть и помочь выровняться.

— Извините, учитель, — улыбка на лице падавана была смущенной и неожиданно очень красивой. Квай-Гон только головой покачал. Иногда он забывал, как Оби-Ван на самом деле еще юн и сколького не видел.

Подняв борт, лодка бесшумно отчалила от пристани и вышла на простор поймы. Снабженная лишь солнечной батарей, она была маломощной и скользила над поверхностью низко и медленно, позволяя любоваться на проплывающие вдоль бортов и под днищем серебристые травы.

— Смотрите, учитель, — Оби-Ван указал на что-то под ногами, и Квай-Гон склонился голова к голове с ним. В протоке между теряющихся в темной воде корней растений резвились небольшие животные — похожие одновременно на рыб и на выдр, покрытые блестящим сиренево-розовым мехом.

— Манпуры, — пояснила советница Вейрена, проследив за их взглядами. — Эти животные — симбионты кеман. Они травоядные и прореживают корневую систему, поддерживая кеман в цветущей форме.

— Увядание не может быть связано с ними? — спросил Оби-Ван. — Скажем, если кто-то начал охотиться на них из-за красивого меха, популяция могла уменьшиться, а цветы начать гибнуть...

Лицо советницы Вейрены исказилось от зримого ужаса.

— На священном болоте не охотятся! — воскликнула он. Потом перевела дыхание и сказала уже спокойнее: — Нет, биосферу мы проверяли — ничего не изменилось, в том числе и поголовье манпуров.

Оби-Ван выглядел слегка испуганным и смущенным ее реакцией. Квай-Гон мог его понять — выросший на Корусанте в Храме джедаев, Оби-Ван вряд ли хорошо себе представлял, чем живет и дышит традиционное общество, сколько бы ни читал об этом в процессе обучения и подготовки к миссиям. Болото и цветы кеман для ан-танийцев были священны; в целом, Квай-Гон был удивлен, что кому-то вообще пришла в голову мысль производить из пыльцы кеман продукцию на экспорт. Он знал, что раньше пыльцу собирали лишь для внутренних нужд Ан-Тани; по древним традициям из части делали лекарство, а часть использовали в ритуальных целях, но Квай-Гон не совсем понял, в каких — этот раздел данных о планете, предоставленных им Иокастой Ню, был кратким и расплывчатым.

— Простите, советница Вейрена, — повинился Оби-Ван. — У меня в мыслях не было сказать что-то оскорбительное.

Взгляд фиолетовых глаз советницы смягчился.

— Я понимаю. Наши традиции не слишком хорошо известны остальной Галактике. Впрочем, о джедаях мы тоже знаем довольно разрозненные и общие вещи, — она улыбнулась. — Правда ли, что некоторые джедаи имеют особую связь с Жизнью?

Она так произнесла это, что было ясно, что это не обыденное слово. Квай-Гон задумался.

— Некоторые джедаи действительно имеют более глубокую связь с Живой Силой, но я не совсем уверен, что мы говорим об одном и том же.

— Закройте глаза, — предложила советница Вейрена. Квай-Гон послушался.

Сначала он различал лишь тихий шорох, с которым борта лодки касались стеблей; затем из-под него проступил многоголосый хор — жужжание насекомых, шелест ветра, плеск воды, негромкие крики животных. Погрузившись еще глубже, он услышал низкую, тихую песню, похожую на гудение тростника на ветру. Квай-Гона охватило то же чувство, что он испытывал рядом с Великим древом, что росло в самом центре Храма джедаев.

— Легенды гласят, что когда-то наш народ мог слышать Священную песнь Жизни, — голос советницы Вейрены доносился откуда-то издалека, словно из-под воды. — Мы повиновались ее воле. Но вот уже больше двух веков, как это искусство утрачено, — она замолчала, а потом спокойно сказала: — Мы прибыли.

Квай-Гон медленно открыл глаза и огляделся. Их лодка стояла у причала сферической лаборатории в тени огромного цветка. Лепестки пурпурного цвета казались у подножия почти черными. Рядом задрал голову Оби-Ван, на его лице было написано неверие. Даже сам Квай-Гон, хоть и знал, что увидит, был поражен грандиозностью зрелища. Цветок уходил высоко в небо, и лепестки смыкались на его вершине, придавая ему вид башенки с пузатым основанием. В воздухе стоял приятный аромат, показавшийся Квай-Гону знакомым; на периферии сознания все еще слышна была негромкая песнь.

— Э-э, а как вы... — Оби-Ван, демонстрируя невероятное красноречие, указал вверх, но советница Вейрена его поняла.

— Цветок раскрывается на один час на рассвете и на закате. Рабочие залетают внутрь и вручную собирают появившуюся пыльцу. Пойдемте, я покажу вам лабораторию, — она прикоснулась к сенсору на стене, и полукруглая дверь отъехала в сторону. Квай-Гону пришлось наклониться, чтобы войти.

Внутри сферы был круговой коридор, ведущий в помещения каждое со своим назначением. Собранную пыльцу ссыпали в приемник робота-сортировщика; оттуда она попадала в лабораторию очистки, затем переработки, затем сырье отправлялось на промежуточное тестирование, откуда следовало в цех синтеза, а затем расфасовки. Увозили продукцию в город на грузовых гравилодках. Таким образом, каждая лабораторная сфера была автономным заводиком по изготовлению антидота. Здесь имелись также помещения для рабочих, в которых те переодевались, дезинфицировались и отдыхали. Квай-Гон внимательно осмотрел все, но назначение половины оборудования осталось для него загадкой, а Сила молчала, не давая подсказок.

— Среди информации об Ан-Тани, которую нам дали в Храме джедаев перед миссией, было упомянуто, что пыльца кеман также используется в ритуальных целях, — обратился он к советнице. — Она тоже производится где-то здесь?

В глазах советницы Вейрены промелькнуло удивление.

— Пыльца кеман не используется в ритуальных целях уже почти две сотни лет, — медленно подбирая слова, ответила она. — По той простой причине, что нет уже самих ритуалов — мой народ утратил их вместе со способностью слышать Песнь.

Квай-Гон кивнул. Что ж, в библиотеке Храма не всегда хранилась самая свежая информация.

По его просьбе Вейрена дала им осмотреть все остальные лаборатории, но ничего необычного не нашлось и там.

— Мы хотели бы взять пробы у погибшего цветка, — попросил Квай-Гон. Советница Вейрена нехотя кивнула; Квай-Гон подумал, что ей не очень хочется снова смотреть на картину, которая вызывает скорбь у любого ан-танийца.

— Мы можем доплыть туда сами, — предложил он, но советница покачала головой.

— Не беспокойтесь.

За осмотром лабораторий они провели весь день, и сейчас мелкое и светлое солнце этой системы клонилось к горизонту, становясь все более большим и оранжевым. Его длинные теплые лучи простреливали купы болотных трав и делали лепестки кеман полупрозрачными, сетчатыми, похожими на крылья ан-танийцев.

Советница Вейрена остановила лодку у самого подножия погибшего цветка. Квай-Гон достал набор для анализа и, склонившись у борта, взял пробу воды, а затем воздуха. Когда он, осторожно оглянувшись на советницу, отщипнул кусочек темного пожухлого лепестка, ее лицо зримо дрогнуло.

— Простите, — Квай-Гон поднялся на ноги. — Это необходимо для расследования.

Она кивнула и отвернулась.

— Посмотрите, — сказала она.

Солнце опустилось уже совсем низко и теперь валилось за горизонт неотвратимо, заливая поверхность болота расплавленным золотом. Живые цветы, радужно блестящие под солнечным медом, дрогнули и в одном ритме с заходящим солнцем медленно раскрыли нежные лепестки.

Приятный аромат стократно усилился, и песня Силы вдруг зазвучала громче, заставляя пространство вибрировать. Оби-Ван громко вздохнул рядом, Квай-Гон перевел на него взгляд и удивленно нахмурился.

На скулах падавана проступил яркий румянец, а зрачки расширились так сильно, что почти полностью скрыли радужку.

— Оби-Ван? — позвал его Квай-Гон, но Оби-Ван смотрел мимо него на плывущие в алом закате цветы и, казалось, не замечал ничего другого. Квай-Гон обеспокоенно протянул руку — и почувствовал жар еще до того, как коснулся согнутыми пальцами его пылающей щеки. От прикосновения Оби-Ван вздрогнул; моргнул, фокусируясь на нем — и резко отшатнулся, едва не перевернув лодку.

— Ах!.. — советница Вейрена покачнулась, распахивая крылья, и Квай-Гон рефлекторно подхватил ее за талию и прижал к себе, помогая устоять. Она посмотрела на него снизу вверх с испуганным и одновременно беззащитным выражением; складываясь, ее крылья погладили его по руке.

Квай-Гон улыбнулся ей и, убедившись, что лодка стабилизировалась, и советница уже не упадет, шагнул к ученику.

— Что с тобой, падаван? — спросил он. Взгляд у Оби-Вана был дикий — так он смотрел все те мгновения, пока Квай-Гон помогал советнице Вейрене сохранить равновесие, и странное выражение не сразу ушло с его лица, даже когда Квай-Гон к нему обратился.

— У некоторых людей очень сильная реакция на необработанную пыльцу, — подала голос советница.

Оби-Ван медленно перевел дыхание и стал уже больше похож на себя.

— Извините, учитель, — покаянно сказал он. — Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.

Квай-Гон чувствовал, что Оби-Ван чего-то не договаривает, но на болото стремительно опускались сумерки, и он решил обсудить произошедшее с падаваном потом.


	3. Chapter 3

Было уже совсем темно, когда они причалили к пристани. Сферы города мягко светились во мраке; небо было усыпано звездами так плотно, как Оби-Ван еще никогда не видел.

— Учитель, — он прикоснулся к рукаву Квай-Гона, обращая на себя его внимание. — Давайте я отнесу образцы на корабль прямо сейчас и загружу в анализатор? Зачем терять время.

В данный момент он хотел оказаться где угодно, но только не в их комнатах с Квай-Гоном наедине.

— Хорошо, — Квай-Гон передал ему пробы и ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Много ли времени займет анализ? — спросила советница Вейрена.

— Корабельный анализатор только подготавливает данные по пробам, а сам анализ сделают на Корусанте, — ответил Квай-Гон. — Учитывая скорость дальней связи в Неизведанных регионах, на получение ответа понадобится пара дней.

Советница Вейрена заметно погрустнела.

— Каждый день запрета на производство бьет по экономике планеты. В последние двадцать лет очень многое стало зависеть от экспорта...

— Мы постараемся найти ответы как можно скорее, советница Вейрена, — утешил ее Квай-Гон и кивнул Оби-Вану: — И начнем прямо сейчас.

Оби-Ван поклонился и ушел таким быстрым шагом, что ему самому казалось, что он бежит.

***  
Загрузив пробы в анализатор, Оби-Ван откинулся на спинку пилотского кресла и прикрыл глаза. Видение, словно только и ждало этого, снова явилось к нему из темноты.

Он увидел Квай-Гона — тот стоял под огромным деревом в самом сердце Храма Джедаев и смотрел на город; свет падал на его лицо сквозь листья, их ажурные тени двигались, когда слабый ветерок касался ветвей. В этой картине, казалось, не было ничего особенного, но сердце Оби-Вана стиснулось от какого-то чувства, такого мощного, такого сладкого и одновременно настолько мучительного, что Оби-Ван просто перестал дышать.

В себя его привел писк анализатора — тот подсказывал, что данные готовы к отправке. Оби-Ван длинно вздохнул и сел прямее; набрал несколько команд, отправляя запрос. Благодаря советнице Вейрене у них был полный доступ в местную сеть, включая скоростной канал до вышки дальней связи, которая, в свою очередь, перешлет данные на спутник, а тот дальше, на Корусант.

Оби-Ван набрал несколько команд, запуская передачу.

Нужно было возвращаться, но он медлил. Он не знал, что сказать Квай-Гону, когда тот спросит о произошедшем, но самое главное — он не знал, что сказать самому себе.

***  
Квай-Гон ждал его в гостиной, как и прежде устроившись на кушетке и просматривая что-то на датападе.

— Поешь, — он указал на стол под разлапистыми кустами; только сейчас Оби-Ван почувствовал, насколько голоден. Обычно он никогда не забывал поесть; в юности еда вообще волновала его сильнее многого другого. Что ж, нужно было признать — произошедшее возле цветка кеман выбило его из колеи.

Пища под теплосберегающими колпаками выглядела странно, но оказалась вполне съедобной. В основном тут были овощи и зелень, явно местные, и непривычно приготовленное синтезированное мясо.

— Довольно любопытно, да?

Квай-Гон прошел мимо стола к причудливо изогнутому окну и посмотрел в темноту. Оби-Ван вздрогнул — почти так же Квай-Гон выглядел в его видении, тот же ракурс, тот же взгляд, то же спокойное выражение лица.

— Ан-танийцы хотят сохранить свой мир неприкосновенным — все эти зеленые луга, звери и птицы, болота. И все же Галактика приходит и сюда, навязывая свои законы — законы рынка и политики, — сказал Квай-Гон. — Старые традиции исчезают, уступая место новым. Ритуал уходит в прошлое, связь с природой истончается.

Оби-Ван отложил приборы и поднялся из-за стола. Подойдя ближе, он тоже поглядел в окно — по краям террас тускло перемигивались фонари, напоминая рассевшихся по перилам светлячков. Он сказал:

— Похоже, здесь достаточно тех, кому не нравится происходящее. Но уничтожать собственные священные цветы? Как-то не складывается.

— Иногда люди заходят дальше, чем того хотели, — Квай-Гон прикоснулся ладонью к стеклу, и Оби-Ван словно сам почувствовал его приятный холод. Рука учителя была большой, намного больше его собственной.

Квай-Гон посмотрел на него мягко и вместе с тем испытующе.

— Что случилось на священном болоте, падаван?

Оби-Ван вздохнул, невольно отводя глаза.

— У меня было... видение, — нехотя признался он. Квай-Гон кивнул, как будто ожидал такого ответа.

— Не думаю, что оно имеет отношение к миссии, — Оби-Ван постарался посмотреть на учителя твердо, желая показать, что он не хочет дальнейших расспросов. Квай-Гон несколько мгновений глядел ему в глаза, потом наклонил голову, признавая его право на молчание. Оби-Ван одновременно почувствовал облегчение и разочарование.

— Что ж, тогда давай обсудим планы на завтра, — сказал Квай-Гон, возвращаясь к кушетке. Оби-Ван поколебался, но все же последовал за ним и снова присел рядом. Квай-Гон откинулся на спинку, и они почти соприкоснулись боками. Оби-Ван снова почувствовал тепло тела учителя и знакомый аромат трав, что почти оглушил его на болоте, когда цветы начали распускаться.

— Начнем с заседания парламента, — сказал Квай-Гон. — Сейчас около сорока процентов представителей за то, чтобы осторожно возобновить производство хотя бы на некоторых цветках, и завтра это решение попытаются продвинуть.

— Мы встанем на их сторону, потому что Республике нужен антидот? А если цветы снова начнут гибнуть? — с сомнением спросил Оби-Ван.

— Для начала мы посмотрим, — мягко ответил Квай-Гон. — И определимся, с кем из парламента стоит поговорить, чтобы проверить вариант диверсии. Еще нужно посмотреть протоколы работы лабораторий возле погибших цветов — не было ли чего-то странного, чего не заметили местные.

Какая-то мысль скользнула по поверхности сознания Оби-Вана; что-то, связанное с лабораториями. Он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться и вычленить ее, но Квай-Гон пошевелился, случайно коснувшись коленом его бедра, и все мысли тут же вылетели у него из головы.

Сердце заколотилось быстро, словно он долго бежал; нестерпимо захотелось прислониться к боку Квай-Гона, почувствовать все: грубость ткани, жар тела, твердое плечо под виском. Оби-Ван сглотнул и отодвинулся; Квай-Гон посмотрел на него и слегка улыбнулся, словно извиняясь.

— Я хочу завтра осмотреть лаборатории еще раз, — сказал Оби-Ван; поначалу его голос прозвучал хрипло, и пришлось прокашляться.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Квай-Гон. — А теперь пойдем спать, падаван.

Он поднялся и, махнув Оби-Вану на прощание, скрылся за дверью одной из спален. Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и ожесточенно потер лицо.

***  
Решение возобновить производство хотя бы с частью цветов на заседании все же не приняли. У крикуна с давешнего видео (Оби-Ван сверился с датападом — его звали Тао Миррин) оказалось довольно много сторонников; к ним примкнули и те представители, которые просто опасались, что цветы продолжат гибнуть.

Когда заседание закончилось, Оби-Ван и Квай-Гон подошли к Тао Миррину.

— Представитель Миррин? Мое имя Квай-Гон Джинн, это Оби-Ван Кеноби. Мы хотели бы задать вам пару вопросов, — Квай-Гон слегка поклонился. Он возвышался над низеньким ан-танийцем словно гора, и Оби-Ван заметил, как крылья Тао Миррина на мгновение напряглись, словно тот хотел взлететь.

— Что вам нужно? — неприятным скрипучим голосом спросил он. — Почему бы вам не узнать все, что хотите, у вашей любезной Вейрены?

— Советница Вейрена помогает нам, однако мы не занимаем ничью сторону, — мягко попытался разуверить его Оби-Ван, но представитель Миррин только головой дернул:

— Как же. Разве Республика послала вас сюда не за тем, чтобы продолжить скупать антидот и разрушать святые для Ан-Тани вещи в погоне за наживой? Вы с Вейреной одинаковые, все, что вас волнует — это ресурсы.

— Мы джедаи, а не торговцы, — с легким нажимом возразил Квай-Гон. — И в первую очередь мы прибыли сюда помочь.

— Себе! — отрубил представитель Миррин. — Уж поверьте мне, я ученый, историк, и я знаю кое-что о джедаях. Когда-то вы были такими же, как мы — жили на похожей планете, почитали священные деревья, пребывали в мире с природой и Силой. Пока не полезли в Галактику. Ваш Орден давно выродился, теперь вы не больше чем кучка прислуживающих Сенату глупцов!

Оби-Ван увидел, как лицо Квай-Гона дрогнуло, словно слова представителя Миррина задели его за живое, но тот быстро совладал с собой. Сам Оби-Ван скорее сильно удивился, что ан-танийцу известны такие подробности из истории джедаев. Он-то знал об этом из легенд, которые им рассказывали во время обучения: о первом Храме Джедаев на древней утерянной планете, где на островах действительно росли чувствительные к Силе деревья юнети. Именно такое дерево росло в Храме на Корусанте и именно под ним стоял Квай-Гон в его видении.

— И все же мы хотим помочь, — настойчиво сказал Квай-Гон. — И не только Республике — всем. А для этого нам нужно разобраться, почему гибнут кеман.

— Почему? Да это очевидно! Ан-Тани не хочет, чтобы ее распродавали Галактике по куску! — крылья представителя Миррина угрожающе растопырились. — Раньше все ан-танийцы это понимали, но потом забыли свои корни, забросили традиции, и связь с Жизнью оборвалась. Все утрачено! А она еще и хочет продать, что осталось!

— Представитель Миррин, — Оби-Ван успокаивающе поднял ладони. — Может быть, мы все же пойдем куда-нибудь и поговорим?

— Я не буду с вами разговаривать, — отрубил Тао Миррин. — Хотите помочь — остановите Вейрену и проваливайте! Иначе, клянусь, ее остановлю я! — с этими словами Тао Миррин развернулся, гневно взмахнув крыльями, и пошел прочь.

Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван переглянулись. Похоже, повторный поход к лабораториям откладывался.


	4. Chapter 4

— Вижу, вы познакомились с профессором Миррином, — закончив разговор с кем-то из представителей парламента, советница Вейрена подошла к ним. Ее лицо казалось грустным, было заметно, что ее расстроило, что решение о возобновлении производства не приняли. — Боюсь, сегодня он особенно не в духе, несмотря на победу.

— Почему именно сегодня? — заинтересовался Квай-Гон.

— Профессор Миррин — историк и антрополог, вот уже больше тридцати лет он изучает кеман и связанные с ними древние традиции, — ответила она. — Согласно его исследованиям, завтра — так называемый день Схождения, один из древних религиозных праздников Ан-Тани. Схождения происходят четыре раза в год — в это время планеты нашего сектора встают в определенную последовательность. В старые времена в канун дня Схождения на священном болоте проводился специальный ритуал, а сам день ан-танийцы посвящали медитации Песни. Однако мы давно уже проводим этот праздник просто с семьей и друзьями. И, если позволите, я приглашаю вас завтра вечером присоединиться ко мне, — она улыбнулась, и в этой улыбке было чуть больше личного, чем предполагали их деловые отношения. Квай-Гон невольно припомнил ощущение, с которым крылья советницы коснулись его руки.

— Для нас будет честью поучаствовать в вашем празднике, — ответил он. И тут же заметил в ученической связи легкое недовольство Оби-Вана. Должно быть, тот не хотел отвлекаться от расследования, не понимая пока, что это тоже его часть. Квай-Гон сдержал желание потрепать ученика по плечу — он помнил, как Оби-Ван накануне отсел из-за случайного прикосновения, и не хотел снова его побеспокоить.

— Значит, профессор Миррин изучает кеман? И, должно быть, часто бывает на болоте? — все же поблагодарив советницу наклоном головы, Оби-Ван вернулся к интересующей их теме.

— Да, — подтвердила советница Вейрена, слегка нахмурившись, словно не понимала, к чему вопрос. Потом ее глаза расширились: — Вы же не думаете...

— Мы пока ничего не думаем, — поспешил остановить ее Квай-Гон, бросая на падавана предупреждающий взгляд. Тот нахмурился, но замолчал, сложив руки на груди. — Однако рассматривать все варианты — наша работа.

— Нет, — возразила советница Вейрена, но решительности на ее лице не было. — Профессор Миррин не стал бы. Цель его жизни — восстановить связь с кеман, а не уничтожить священные цветы.

Квай-Гон покачал головой и со вздохом откликнулся:

— Иногда, защищая то, что нам дорого, мы совершаем чудовищные ошибки.

***  
Он отправил Оби-Вана понаблюдать за профессором Миррином, а сам вернулся в отведенные им комнаты и занялся анализом транспортных записей.

Все логи с камер наблюдения и из системы навигации гравилодок прошерстили еще ан-танийцы во время первичного расследования — в них не нашлось ничего необычного. Никто, кроме рабочих и пары ученых (среди них был и Тао Миррин) не приближался к цветам. На всякий случай Квай-Гон сам просмотрел записи системы навигации лодок, которыми пользовался профессор Миррин — выходило, что тот просто кружил по болоту, по-видимому, изучая его особенности, и всего несколько раз подплывал к цветам — причем как к тем, которые погибли, так и к до сих пор живым. Никакой корреляции между временем его визитов на болото и гибелью конкретных цветков тоже не было заметно.

Подозрительными оставались транспортники — крупные крытые гравилодки, на которых в лаборатории привозили расходные материалы, тару, оборудование и увозили готовую продукцию. На них при желании можно было доставить к цветам что угодно — а Квай-Гон думал, что самым простым способом совершить диверсию было бы отравить цветы. Конечно, местные анализы не выявили ничего подозрительного, однако он не понаслышке знал, сколько в Галактике веществ, способных распадаться, почти не оставляя следов. В Храме умели с таким работать, и для подтверждения подозрений нужно было лишь дождаться ответа, однако Квай-Гон не хотел просто ждать.

Записей за последний месяц — с того момента, как начали гибнуть цветы — было очень много, и на первый взгляд в них не было ничего необычного. Квай-Гон отсортировал данные по типам груза — из необычного было только несколько мешков порошкового термопластика и две пушки для его распыления. Квай-Гон сверился с отчетом о работе лаборатории и, как и ожидал, обнаружил запись о ремонте обшивки. Плавучие лаборатории необходимо было поддерживать в идеальном состоянии, ведь каждая трещина могла грозить течью и затоплением ценного оборудования, так что подобные ремонты, насколько Квай-Гон мог видеть, проводили часто.

Нет, похоже, в этих записях ничего полезного не найти. Квай-Гон отложил датапад. Было и кое-что еще, чем ему стоило заняться.

Он поднялся с кушетки и уселся в центре гостиной, приняв позу для медитации. Закрыв глаза, он ощутил на своем лице свет, льющийся сквозь полупрозрачный потолок и разлапистые листья растений. Живая Сила была везде, пронизывала комнату, струилась сквозь слои стекла и пластика нетронутой в бескрайние поля, где ветер гладил нежной ладонью высокие травы.

«Вы не больше чем кучка прислуживающих Сенату глупцов».

Воспоминание поднялось из глубин разума, куда Квай-Гон задвинул его утром в беседе с Тао Миррином. Он почувствовал горечь. Не раз и не два он задумывался, к чему пришел и еще придет Орден джедаев; как им сохранить себя и свои принципы в чистоте. Однажды после тяжелой миссии на Бри'не, где от него ждали вмешательства в войну и обвинили в трусости за нежелание вступать в конфликт, он просто наугад внес координаты в навигационную систему корабля и, повинуясь воле Силы, прилетел на безлюдную планету. Светлая и Темная стороны Силы переплелись там в отвратительном и чарующем танце Жизни и Смерти, и ему было даровано видение: он сражался с порождениями Темной стороны и уничтожил их, а потом понял, что перед ним мертвыми лежат его друзья-джедаи, а Темная сторона на самом деле течет уже в нем самом. Джедаям следует оставаться в стороне от политических конфликтов ради сохранения баланса — вот что он понял тогда, и Йода согласился с ним. Однако прошло несколько лет, и вот он снова на задании, пришедшем от Сената — задании как можно скорее вернуть Республике экономически важные поставки.

Что ж, отчасти Тао Миррин был прав.

Квай-Гон позволил этой мысли войти в его разум — и постепенно, вместе с горечью и недоверием, раствориться в Силе. Его чувства, снова чистые и спокойные, теперь различили далекую, но отчетливую песнь кеман. Словно медленная река, она текла сквозь все сущее, но никто, кроме них с Оби-Ваном, здесь больше ее не слышал.

Словно зацепившись за имя Оби-Вана, сознание Квай-Гона скользнуло в пространстве к знакомому силуэту, светящемуся в Силе светло-голубым цветом юности и чистоты. Оби-Ван был где-то на нижних этажах городского комплекса, сосредоточенный на своем задании; Квай-Гон словно на мгновение увидел его зримо — чуть нахмуренные брови, слегка напряженные губы; тонкая косичка, спускающаяся по длинной шее и ложащаяся на плечо.

Видение было таким неожиданно ярким, что Квай-Гон невольно открыл глаза. Он все еще был в гостиной; солнце, судя по положению тени, прошло по горизонту всего ничего.

Дотянувшись до датапада, он вошел во внутреннюю сеть планеты и запустил поиск по слову «джедаи». Как он и думал, в выдаче оказались в основном статьи профессора Миррина и его учеников. На основании сопоставления хоть и не самой распространенной, но в целом общеизвестной информации о происхождении Ордена джедаев и местных легенд Тао Миррин высказывал гипотезу о том, что легендарная планета Первого храма может находиться в том же секторе, что и Ан-Тани. Квай-Гону это показалось любопытным, хоть и лишенным каких-либо весомых оснований. Было в Ан-Тани что-то знакомое.

В других статьях профессор теоретизировал о том, почему ан-танийцы перестали быть чувствительны к Жизни. Уже две сотни лет назад, когда на Ан-Тани прилетели первые чужие корабли, людей, способных слышать Песнь кеман, осталось катастрофически мало. Эти чувствительные к Силе ан-танийцы были шаманами — слушая Песнь, они направляли общество по пути, который подсказывала Живая сила. К несчастью, пришельцы принесли с собой не только научно-технический прогресс, но и смерть — вскоре после начала контакта с Галактикой какая-то болезнь поразила планету, поставив народ Ан-Тани на грань вымирания. Последние шаманы погибли, не успев передать свои знания; традиции были утрачены, как и гены чувствительности к Силе. Миррин считал, что таким образом сама природа Ан-Тани ответила на вмешательство в привычный уклад жизни, наказав их глухотой к Песне — но Квай-Гон не чувствовал в Силе Ан-Тани недовольства. Он был уверен, что здесь, как и на любой другой планете, редко, но до сих пор рождаются чувствительные к Силе люди. Просто некому помочь им осознать и усилить свои способности.

Квай-Гон снова прикрыл глаза. Он и сам всегда был склонен именно к аспекту Живой Cилы. Чутко улавливая все движения жизненной энергии, он ясно видел мир здесь и сейчас, но ни прошлое, ни будущее не были ему доступны.

Тем интереснее было, что за видение цветы кеман послали его более способному к предсказаниям ученику. Оби-Ван сказал, что это не имеет отношения к делу, и Квай-Гон, приучившийся за последние пару лет давать падавану свободу решений, не стал настаивать, однако ему подспудно казалось, что это видение почему-то важно.

Вырывая его из размышлений, пискнул комм-линк. Квай-Гон мельком посмотрел вверх, на купол — солнце уже сделалось совсем оранжевым, предвещая скорый закат.

— Да, падаван?

— Тут, кажется, что-то намечается, учитель, — голос Оби-Вана был приглушенным, дыхание подсказывало, что тот движется. — Профессор Миррин весь день провел у себя, но недавно вышел, и к нему начали присоединяться другие ан-танийцы. Все они неприметно одеты и довольно молчаливы, и сейчас просто поднимаются наверх. Их около десяти человек, оружия я не вижу. Они собираются затеять бунт? Напасть на советницу Вейрену?

— Не думаю, — Квай-Гон поднялся и накинул робу. — Мне кажется, я знаю, куда они направляются.

— И куда же, учитель? — тон Оби-Вана был слегка недоверчивым.

Квай-Гон улыбнулся этому и ответил:

— Полагаю, они идут на болото.


	5. Chapter 5

Оби-Ван, собранный и сосредоточенный, осторожно следовал за ан-танийцами. По дороге на верхний уровень к группе присоединился еще десяток людей. Оби-Ван ожидал, что профессор Миррин поведет группу к уже знакомой пристани, однако, попетляв по переходам и в итоге поднявшись еще на один ярус выше, они оказались под открытым небом.

Солнце уже село, и на фиолетовом бархате неба засверкали россыпи мелких звезд. Среди них выделялись три крупные, особенно яркие, стоящие над горизонтом в почти правильном перевернутом треугольнике. Так вот как выглядит Схождение!

— Мы вышли из города севернее водопада, — тихо сказал Оби-Ван в комм-линк. — Профессор Миррин ведет группу к болоту. Но я не помню, чтобы там была пристань.

— Посмотрим, что они собрались делать, — откликнулся Квай-Гон. — Я возьму гравилодку и подожду с другой стороны.

По мере того, как Оби-Ван следом за ан-танийцами удалялся от города, свет куполов мерк, и в свои права вступала ночь. Под ярким светом звёзд серебрились на травах росинки, от земли поднимался запах влаги, торфа, подгнивающей зелени. Звуки тайной болотной жизни становились все громче — шорох камыша, мерное стрекотание невидимых насекомых, далекий гул воды. Вскоре под ногами захлюпало; Оби-Ван понял, что они вошли на болото и скоро достигнут речной поймы.

Ан-танийцы двигались легко, балансируя кое-где крыльями. С десяток раз бесшумно перепрыгнув с кочки на кочку, Оби-Ван оглянулся и понял, что они уже довольно далеко углубились в священную землю. Впереди блестела большая вода.

Достигнув берега, ан-танийцы на некоторое время остановились, шурша в темноте одеждой, а потом Оби-Ван увидел, как профессор Миррин развернул крылья и пролетел над протокой, приземлившись где-то в десяти метрах впереди. Обернувшись, он подал остальным знак, и все они поднялись в воздух, приземляясь кто где, и снова невысоко взлетели.

— Они летят прямо через болото, — возбужденно зашептал Оби-Ван в комм-линк. — Как будто знают, в каких местах можно приземлиться и снова перелетать!

— А они и знают, — хмыкнул Квай-Гон. — Судя по всему, профессор Миррин в свои предыдущие визиты сделал для них карту.

— Они направляются к цветам! Я поплыву за ними, — сказал Оби-Ван, избавляясь от робы и бросая ее на кучу оставленных ан-танийцами плащей.

— Будь осторожен, падаван.

Оби-Ван фыркнул, убирая комм-линк, но в груди от этого пожелания все равно сделалось тепло.

Вода была той же температуры, что и воздух, так что Оби-Ван даже не сразу почувствовал ее прикосновение. Неверное, качающееся дно через пару шагов вдруг резко ушло из-под ног, и черная глубокая гладь протоки приняла его. Стебли растений касались рук, когда он плыл, что-то шарахалось в стороны в темноте. Переплыв протоку, Оби-Ван выбрался на берег и снова, помогая себе Силой, бесшумно запрыгал по кочкам; вскоре опять пришлось плыть.

Когда цветы были уже близко, ан-танийцы остановились. Оби-Ван замер в воде, боясь подплывать ближе и не находя, куда выбраться, но тут из камышей тихо выплыла гравилодка, и Квай-Гон, наклонившись через борт, протянул ему руку. Оби-Ван схватился за нее — ладонь была крепкой и горячей — и как мог осторожно забрался внутрь. Квай-Гон остановил двигатель и пригнулся у борта, жестом предлагая Оби-Вану сделать то же самое; Оби-Ван послушался.

Ан-танийцы тем временем выстроились в почти ровный треугольник. На его вершине, обращенной к цветам, стоял профессор Миррин — Оби-Ван узнал его по силуэту.

Он обеспокоенно посмотрел на Квай-Гона — не пора ли их остановить? — но тот лишь приложил палец к губам; в уголках его глаз пряталась улыбка. Оби-Ван невольно задержал дыхание и вслед за ним снова перевел взгляд на болото.

Подул ветер, разгоняя с поверхности воды едва заметный туман; звезды, казалось, вспыхнули еще ярче, заливая все призрачным светом. Ан-танийцы медленно развернули крылья — их витражные поверхности радужно блеснули, — и ночь постепенно наполнил низкий, глубокий, вибрирующий стрекот.

Оби-Ван почувствовал, как волоски на его загривке поднимаются дыбом. Квай-Гон не глядя положил руку ему на плечо и слегка сжал.

Ан-танийцы один за другим взлетали в небо, и вслед за ними с поверхности болота, словно лиловые искорки, поднимались светлячки. Незнакомая песнь тоже пошла вверх, переливаясь в ночном воздухе, и Оби-Ван всем собой ощутил, как она входит в резонанс с Песнью кеман. Пальцы Квай-Гона чуть сжались, привлекая его внимание, и, подняв голову, он увидел, что цветы начинают раскрываться в напоенной звуком темноте.

Его пробрала глубокая, мучительная дрожь. Дыхание сорвалось, и он сам не заметил, как прижался к боку Квай-Гона. Тот приобнял его. Молча они смотрели, как рой поднимается все выше и выше, навстречу раскрывающимся цветам, и Сила поет вокруг, поет в них самих, вторя песне трепещущих крыльев.

Внезапно включившиеся прожекторы ударили по глазам. Ан-танийцы, попавшие в их перекрестные лучи, шарахнулись во все стороны. Кто-то упал в воду и забарахтался, а на них уже плыли гравилодки, и усиленный мегафоном голос разносился над водой:

— Немедленно прекратите ваши действия и сдавайтесь!

Квай-Гон выругался и, метнувшись к панели управления, поспешно завел лодку.

Когда они подплыли, представители правопорядка Ан-Тани уже загружали мокрых трясущихся заговорщиков в гравилодки. Профессор Миррин уже был здесь, стоял у борта со скованными руками, его крылья поникли и выглядели помятыми.

— Уважаемые джедаи, — офицер, командовавший задержанием, кивнул им. — Благодарим вас за помощь в поимке преступников. Мы получили сигнал о несанкционированном взятии гравилодки, — он скользнул взглядом по борту и кивнул,— и отправились проверить. Вы выследили преступников для нас.

— Они не преступники, — спокойно сказал Квай-Гон.

— Нет?.. — офицер выглядел сбитым с толку. — Что ж, следствие разберется.

Он еще раз кивнул и отправился дальше командовать задержанием. Квай-Гон потер лоб.

Оби-Ван и сам пребывал в смятении. Сейчас, когда наваждение прошло, он не понимал, почему они не прервали ан-танийцев. Ведь это же очевидно был какой-то ритуал!

Квай-Гон, словно почувствовав его мысль, поглядел на него внимательно, и Оби-Ван вдруг вспомнил, как обнял учителя там, на лодке, под низким бархатным небом, в призрачном свете звезд. Жар залил его лицо, уши, шею, и он бы, наверное, просто сгорел на месте — если бы неожиданно не чихнул.

— Ты весь мокрый, — сказал Квай-Гон, коротко сжав его предплечье. — Давай возвращаться. Здесь мы все равно уже ничем не можем помочь.

На пристани было многолюдно — там толпились представители парламента, репортеры, работники лабораторий. Когда лодки с задержанными причалили, ночь разорвали вспышки голокамер и возбужденные голоса.

К ним подошла советница Вейрена. Порывисто подавшись вперед, она взяла Квай-Гона за руку.

— Я так благодарна, что вы поймали тех, кто вредил кеман!

— Это не так, — возразил Квай-Гон и, осторожно потянув советницу за собой, отвел в сторону. Оби-Ван почувствовал раздражение, глядя на ее тоненькую руку в огромной ладони Квай-Гона. Однако все же прислушался к словам учителя.

— Они не преступники, — сказал Квай-Гон. — Судя по всему, они просто реконструировали древний ритуал Схождения.

— Но почему вы уверены, что это не вредно? Разве это не могло плохо сказаться на цветах? — Вейрена хмурилась, явно не убежденная.

— Я не чувствовал в Силе ничего вредоносного, — ответил Квай-Гон. — Прошу вас, прежде чем делать выводы, давайте дождемся хотя бы результатов анализа. Он должен прийти уже завтра утром, это крайний срок.

Советница помедлила, размышляя, потом рассеянно коснулась руки там, где минутой ранее ее касался Квай-Гон. Подняв на него фиолетовые глаза, она тихо сказала:

— Хорошо.

Оби-Ван, подавляя раздражение, отвернулся.

***  
Когда он, переодевшись, вышел в гостиную, Квай-Гон уже ждал его. На столике перед кушеткой стоял круглый прозрачный чайник, в кипятке кружились незнакомые травы. Когда Оби-Ван подошел и в кои-то веки уселся в кресло напротив, Квай-Гон протянул ему чашку.

Чай, горячий и ароматный, согрел его, однако мечущихся мыслей не успокоил.

— Я вижу, у тебя есть вопросы, падаван, — Квай-Гон смотрел на него спокойно. Он слегка откинулся на спинку кушетки и тоже взял в руки чашку; в его ладонях она казалась маленькой.

Оби-Ван отвел глаза.

— Почему вы так уверены, что профессор Миррин и его люди не вредили кеман?

— У этого много причин. Во-первых, Схождений в год всего четыре. Год на Ан-Тани длится шестнадцать месяцев, значит, предыдущее Схождение было четыре месяца назад, что не слишком совпадает с началом гибели цветов, — откликнулся Квай-Гон. — Но я на всякий случай проверил видеозаписи с лабораторных камер на дату предыдущего Схождения, пока ждал на болоте, — там никого не было.

Он протянул Оби-Вану датапад, и тот начал листать открытые документы.

— Во-вторых, судя по логам систем наблюдения, профессор Миррин начал готовиться к тому, чтобы провести на болото последователей, только три месяца назад, — продолжил Квай-Гон. — Он не мог взять для этого гравилодки у пристани, все они под строгим контролем — даже мне пришлось применить Силу, и, увы, это сразу стало известно местным стражам порядка. Миррину пришлось хорошенько изучить болото и составить карту, как по нему можно приблизиться к цветам. Все же крылья ан-танийцев не приспособлены для длительных полетов, нужно было найти все островки и кочки, которые могли служить для приземления.

— Да еще и чтобы расставить всех треугольником, — пробормотал Оби-Ван, просматривая статью профессора Миррина о Схождении. Квай-Гон кивнул.

— Ну а в-третьих... Разве ты почувствовал в Силе хоть сколько-нибудь дурное намерение, падаван?

Оби-Ван поднял взгляд — Квай-Гон снова смотрел на него очень внимательно.

— Нет, — ответил Оби-Ван хрипло, ощущая, как снова начинает гореть лицо. Если он что и почувствовал, так это...

Квай-Гон вдруг наклонился через столик и коснулся тыльной стороной ладони его лба.

— Кажется, сегодняшнее плавание не пошло тебе на пользу, Оби-Ван, — сказал он. — Иди отдыхать. Боюсь, завтра нас ждет непростой день.

Оби-Ван, сердце у которого колотилось где-то в горле, только молча кивнул.


	6. Chapter 6

Как Квай-Гон и предчувствовал, к утру новость о поимке профессора Миррина, «преступника, виновного в гибели кеман», была уже во всех медиа Ан-Тани. Причем в каждой статье упоминалось, что главную роль в выслеживании Миррина сыграли джедаи. Ко всему прочему в ан-танийскую сеть каким-то образом попала видеозапись ритуала с камеры лаборатории. В инфракрасной ночной съемке действия профессора Миррина и его соратников выглядели особенно зловеще.

Результатов анализа с Корусанта все не было.

Квай-Гон ощущал неясную тревогу. События неслись, как снежный ком, накручивая на себя всех и вся. Теперь, когда медиа подняли такой крик, будет трудно объяснить ан-танийцам, что профессор Миррин вряд ли имеет отношение к гибели цветов. Вот же он, преступник, взят под стражу самими джедаями; что еще нужно? Можно возобновлять производство, можно больше не бояться.

Квай-Гон чувствовал, что все далеко не так просто. С результатами анализа — а он почти уверен был, что те что-нибудь да покажут — он мог бы остановить происходящее; однако Корусант почему-то молчал, и это все усложняло.

На рассвете, закончив медитацию, он хотел постучаться к Оби-Вану, чтобы разбудить — и обнаружил, что тот оставил дверь своей спальни открытой. Возможно, так ему было привычнее — на миссиях у них редко бывали разные комнаты.

Оби-Ван спал, раскинувшись на постели; одеяло перекосилось и сползло с груди, нижняя туника распахнулась, открывая гладкую светлую кожу. Квай-Гон осторожно укрыл падавана и прикоснулся к его лбу — температура была нормальной. Как и всякий джедай, Оби-Ван прекрасно владел своим телом, и купание в течение нескольких часов вряд ли могло ему навредить. Но все же с ним что-то происходило, и Квай-Гон хотел понять, что. Может быть, он тоже предчувствует, что вскоре станет рыцарем, и их совместный путь как мастера и ученика подойдет к концу?

Квай-Гон покачал головой. Нет, вряд ли. Скорее это его собственные чувства.

Протянув руку, он ласково и невесомо погладил Оби-Вана по щеке — и вышел, так и не разбудив.

***  
Завтрак прошел в молчании — оба, хмурясь, просматривали новости. Вскоре Квай-Гону на комм-линк пришло сообщение от советницы Вейрены: через час должно было состояться внеочередное заседание парламента.

На повестке дня сегодня стоял единственный вопрос — о возобновлении производства. Квай-Гон, попросив слова, попытался объяснить ан-танийцам, что причастность профессора Миррина к гибели цветов пока не доказана, и что возобновление работ может привести к новой трагедии — но его не слишком-то слушали. Теперь, когда профессора Миррина больше не было в парламенте, все его прошлые сторонники полностью утратили доверие к его идеям, и голосовать против было некому. Решение о возобновлении производства приняли почти единогласно.

После заседания Квай-Гон подошел к советнице Вейрене, без особых колебаний помешав ее разговору с несколькими другими представителями.

— Советница Вейрена, я все же еще раз настоятельно рекомендую вам подождать. В этой истории много темных пятен; я практически уверен, что профессор Миррин ни в чем не виноват.

Она выглядела растерянной.

— Но мы не можем... Парламент уже принял решение.

— Возможно, вы могли бы обратиться к королеве и порекомендовать ей наложить вето? — подал голос Оби-Ван. Квай-Гон взглянул на него с удивлением — все утро падаван был очень тихим, и Квай-Гон не ожидал, что тот вступит в разговор.

— Хорошая идея, — поддержал он ученика. — Нам нужно хотя бы немного времени — результаты анализа все еще не пришли. Неужели вы хотите снова рисковать цветами?

— Нет, не хочу. Я попытаюсь поговорить с королевой, но обещать ничего не могу — право вето формально существует, но никогда не применялось. Боюсь, это может вызвать политические осложнения, — покачав головой, сказала она.

Оби-Ван кивнул, благодаря.

— Могу я еще раз съездить в лаборатории, пока не началось производство? — спросил он.

— К сожалению, из-за всей этой суеты у меня сегодня нет времени сопроводить вас, — советница выглядела озабоченной, и Квай-Гон поспешил ее заверить:

— Падаван Кеноби прекрасно справится без сопровождения. Просто выдайте ему разрешение на взятие гравилодки, пожалуйста, — он улыбнулся, и советница, помедлив, кивнула.

— А я хотел бы тем временем поговорить с профессором Миррином, — продолжил Квай-Гон. — Это можно устроить?

— Конечно. Только... — советница Вейрена как-то зябко повела крыльями. — Знаете, он не очень-то хочет разговаривать.

***  
Профессор Миррин выглядел еще хуже, чем ночью. Крылья, словно две помятых тряпки, безвольно лежали на спине, лицо было бледным, вокруг глаз залегли синие тени. Увидев Квай-Гона, он дернул уголком губ и отвернулся.

Квай-Гон присел напротив и сложил на столе руки.

— Я знаю, что вы ни в чем не виноваты, профессор Миррин, — спокойно сказал он. — Мне жаль, что ситуация обернулась подобным образом. Однако вам не стоит отмалчиваться.

Миррин повернулся к нему; если бы его взгляд мог прожигать, в Квай-Гоне уже были бы две глубокие дырки.

— Почему бы вам не пойти в?.. — предложил он, добавив в конце местное словечко, которого Квай-Гон не знал, но без сомнений уловил его значение.

Он вздохнул. Бессильное отчаяние профессора ощущалось, как свинцовая плита. Эту плиту нужно было сдвинуть — иначе ни у кого из них не будет шансов добиться справедливости.

— То, что вы делали на болоте — это ведь был ритуал Схождения? — спросил он. — Для чего он, профессор Миррин? Что он означает?

— Да какое вам дело?! — взорвался тот. — Сначала вы нас выслеживаете, потом говорите, что мы ни в чем не виноваты, да еще и осмеливаетесь расспрашивать про ритуал! Мне нечего вам сказать! Даже если у меня и оставались хоть какие-то надежды на джедаев, то после встречи с вами их больше нет. Что вы вообще тут делаете? Наверняка Вейрена уже провела через парламент свое преступное решение возобновить производство — так почему бы вам не улететь? Вы задание Республики выполнили!

Квай-Гон откинулся на спинку стула и некоторое время молчал. Допросная, где им устроили встречу, не навевала приятных эмоций — маленькая комната с голыми серыми стенами, привинченный к полу стол, закрытое наглухо окно.

— Думаю, я знаю, о чем ваш ритуал, — сказал он наконец. — Он о благодарности. Вы благодарили Жизнь за все, что она дает вам, и за все, что забирает. Жаль, что вы не могли услышать ответов.

Профессор Миррин вздрогнул — а затем подался вперед так резко, что наткнулся животом на стол.

— Вы их слышали? Слышали ее?

— Да. И это было очень красиво, профессор Миррин. Сила отвечала вам. Кеман начали раскрываться. Вы увидели бы сами, если бы вам не помешали. Мы виноваты в этом, это так, однако мы этого не хотели, — Квай-Гон посмотрел Тао Миррину в глаза. — Мне очень жаль, профессор. Я верю, что рано или поздно среди ваших последователей найдется человек, который услышит Песнь — как они находятся на многих других планетах, редко, но находятся. Однако для этого вы должны помочь мне сейчас. Скажите следователю, что именно вы делали. Скажите, что вы не виноваты. Дайте нам время и возможность докопаться до правды — и защитить вас.

Теперь уже профессор Миррин замолчал, сверля его взглядом.

— Зачем это вам? — скрипуче спросил он.

— Потому что мы все еще не выполнили задание — не разобрались, отчего гибли цветы, — Квай-Гон спокойно развел руками. — И потому что я действительно хочу вам помочь.

***  
Оставив профессора Миррина не убежденным, но хотя бы задумавшимся, Квай-Гон вернулся в их комнаты и еще раз проверил датапад — результатов анализа все не было. Беспокойство, которое он ощутил еще утром, усилилось, и он решил немного помедитировать, чтобы прийти к равновесию и поискать подсказки в Силе.

Привычный многоголосый гомон жизни заполнил его разум, когда он закрыл глаза. Прямо в эти мгновения множество живых существ Ан-Тани рождалось и умирало, росло, цвело, охотилось, спаривалось, страдало, любило. Все пребывало в равновесии, все подчинялось циклу, скользило сквозь космос вместе с зеленой планетой. Здесь, на Ан-Тани, был баланс; но, возможно, профессор Миррин был прав, и зло снова пришло из внешнего мира?

Открыв глаза, Квай-Гон взял датапад и вызвал данные обо всех транспортах, что прибывали на планету и отбывали с нее за последние полгода. Он сам не знал, что именно ищет, в сортировке данных скорее полагаясь на интуицию, чем на разум. Вскоре ему бросилась в глаза закономерность — в последние несколько месяцев транспортники, которые забирали продукцию с Ан-Тани для дальнейшего распространения, загружали в два раза дольше, чем раньше. Сверившись с контрактами, он обнаружил также, что фирма, которая занималась доставкой, была перекуплена полгода назад одной из хаттских корпораций. Хатты редко были связаны с чем-то хорошим.

Взяв комм-линк, он вызвал Оби-Вана.

— Ты еще в лабораториях, падаван?

— Да, учитель. Я обследовал почти все, но пока ничего не нашел. Мне казалось, что я упустил что-то при предыдущем осмотре, но сейчас ничего подозрительного не вижу все равно, — голос Оби-Вана был чуть более огорченным и раздраженным, чем следовало для джедая. Квай-Гон улыбнулся. Оби-Ван все еще так легко поддавался эмоциям.

— Подключись, пожалуйста, к грузовому терминалу и отправь мне все логи.

— Сейчас, — было слышно, как Оби-Ван что-то набирает на пульте. Комм-линк Квай-Гона мигнул, показывая, что принимает передачу.

— Спасибо. И, Оби-Ван. Не стоит так сильно сосредотачиваться на поиске. Расслабься и позволь Силе вести тебя.

Пара мгновений сдавленного молчания были ему ответом. Квай-Гон как наяву почувствовал смятение Оби-Вана. Может быть, тот так напряжен, потому что боится, что видения кеман опять застанут его врасплох? Что же он все же увидел?..

— Я постараюсь, учитель, — он услышал долгий вздох, словно Оби-Ван только сейчас позволил себе дышать. — Все пришло?

— Да, спасибо, — сказал Квай-Гон и ласково добавил: — Не тревожься. Ты получишь свои ответы, когда позволишь себе их услышать.

Он нажал на отбой и открыл присланные Оби-Ваном данные. Его интересовали диагностические логи грузовых гравилодок — в них в сыром виде записывалось все, что происходило: навигационные маршруты, температура двигателя, заряд батарей, показания различных датчиков... А вот и датчик нагрузки. Квай-Гон открыл рядом два файла — лог гравилодки и бортовой журнал, который заполнялся при погрузке людьми.

Разница была видна невооруженным взглядом. В реальности, а не в записях, гравилодки были нагружены в два раза тяжелее.


	7. Chapter 7

Когда Квай-Гон завершил вызов, Оби-Ван еще некоторое время стоял, опершись на консоль, и невидящим взглядом смотрел на экран.

«Расслабься и позволь Силе вести тебя».

Он сделал медленный вдох и такой же медленный выдох. Потом вытащил передатчик из разъема, вышел из лаборатории на причал и уселся в позу для медитации прямо на нагретый солнцем металл.

Вокруг была тишина; точнее, так Оби-Вану сначала показалось. Потом его слух различил тихий плеск воды под настилом; далекий шум ветра, стрекот насекомых в камышах. Песня кеман тоже была здесь — пронизывала болото, струилась в солнечном свете и в подводных течениях, летела, жила.

Оби-Ван усилием воли расслабил напряженные плечи. Квай-Гон был прав — все дело было в том, что он не хотел ничего слышать. Он хотел раскрыть преступление, хотел преподнести догадку учителю, хотел получить похвалу. Хотел отвлечься. Медитации здесь, на Ан-Тани, не приносили покоя — слишком много Живой силы клубилось вокруг, слишком низко, всепроникающе пели священные цветы, обнажая душу и вытаскивая на свет потаенные желания.

«Ты должен встретиться со своими страхами и пропустить их через себя».

Он помнил это — одну из их миссий несколько лет назад: лес, напоенный ядовитыми испарениями, жуткие видения, выплывающие из самых глубин подсознания, парализующий ужас, мучительная боль... И горячая ладонь на плече, и спокойный голос Квай-Гона, ведущий его к выходу из кошмара.

«Учитель. Я хочу прикоснуться к вам».

Названное наконец по имени чувство захлестнуло его, накрыло обжигающей волной желания и стыда. Дыхание Оби-Вана сорвалось, и он запрокинул голову и сидел так, пока солнечный свет и ветер не выжгли эмоцию, оставив его разум кристально чистым.

Картинка пришла сразу же после этого. Дальняя лаборатория возле погибшего цветка, едва заметные следы на полу под одним из столов — словно еще совсем недавно там стояло что-то другое.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги.

***  
На полу в лаборатории действительно обнаружились следы. Оби-Ван отодвинул металлический стол для образцов и присел, внимательно разглядывая покрытую мягкой резиной поверхность пола. Выглядело так, как будто тут стоял какой-то аппарат. Оби-Ван оглядел стоящие в помещении синтезаторы и центрифуги, но не увидел ничего похожего по размеру и форме.

Его взгляд привлекла стена. Прямо над полом на гладкой поверхности были заметны следы свежего ремонта — несколько подозрительно круглых заплат из более нового термопластика. Эта комната находилась ниже уровня болота, и за двуслойной оболочкой была вода. Зачем кому-то сверлить в ней дыры?

Если только эта штука, которую отсюда убрали, не была каким-то насосом!

Оби-Ван бегом поднялся наверх и выскочил на причал. Примерно прикинув, где относительно воды находится нужная ему лаборатория, он взял в рот загубник кислородного конвертера и нырнул.

Подводный полумрак объял его. Мягко шевелились вокруг водоросли; блеснув боками, метнулась прочь стая каких-то головастиков. Оби-Ван погружался все глубже, двигаясь вдоль затянутой илом поверхности шара-лаборатории.

Вот оно. В неверном свете едва пробивающегося сквозь толщу воды солнца он увидел трубы. Они выходили из обшивки лаборатории и тянулись куда-то по направлению к цветку. Оби-Ван поплыл вдоль них, и вскоре вокруг зазмеились огромные корни. Он ожидал увидеть между них манпуров, однако тех не было, и темные поверхности корней выглядели нетронутыми. Трубы здесь разветвлялись, охватывая основание цветка кругом; прямо к корням были подведены разбрызгиватели.

Похоже, кто-то сделал вокруг кеман целую систему, чтобы незаметно травить цветок! И этот кто-то имел доступ в лаборатории. Наверняка и от других лабораторий тоже ведут такие трубы.

Оби-Ван вынырнул на поверхность. Лепестки мертвого цветка, окончательно облетевшего, качались на воде совсем рядом с ним, вялые и почерневшие. Из-за того, что они осыпались, можно было увидеть множество высоких тычинок, на которых у живых кеман образовывалась драгоценная пыльца.

Однако, по-видимому, и на погибшем цветке что-то оставалось, потому что стоило Оби-Вану вынуть изо рта загубник, его снова окутал сильный знакомый запах — трав, нагретого металла, кожи. Запах Квай-Гона. Голова у Оби-Вана закружилась, слабость сковала тело, и он ушел под воду.

Из-под черной толщи воды предвечернее солнце казалось пятном желтой краски, размазанным по волнующейся поверхности. Оби-Ван медленно погружался в глубину, глядя, как постепенно меркнет свет. Затем он увидел Квай-Гона. Тот улыбался ему — совсем не так, как обычно. В этой улыбке было что-то... Оби-Ван не мог дать этому названия. В ответ на этот взгляд сладкая дрожь пронизала его тело. Он потянулся к Квай-Гону и...

Кашель скрутил его. Вокруг была вода. Он забился, не понимая, где верх и где низ; оттолкнулся ногами. Поверхность все же разорвалась, выпуская его на воздух. Кашляя и содрогаясь от рвотных позывов, Оби-Ван поспешно поплыл прочь от цветка. Выбравшись на причал, он постоял несколько секунд на четвереньках, пытаясь отдышаться и дрожа. Потом лег и перевернулся на спину, прикрыл рукавом глаза.

«Ты получишь свои ответы, когда позволишь себе их услышать».

Он горько рассмеялся — и снова зашелся кашлем.

***  
Первое, что сделал Квай-Гон, когда Оби-Ван вернулся в их комнаты — это отправил его переодеваться.

Когда Оби-Ван вышел, приглаживая все еще влажные волосы, тот сказал с улыбкой:

— Твоя страсть к купаниям начинает меня настораживать, падаван.

У Оби-Вана снова закружилась голова. Он присел рядом с учителем и длинно вздохнул; Квай-Гон протянул руку и взъерошил его волосы.

— Что ты нашел?

Оби-Ван рассказал ему о подводных трубах и следах от предполагаемых насосов — придя в себя, он осмотрел остальные лаборатории и нашел еще несколько систем.

— Похоже, кто-то травил цветы, — заключил он, покачав головой. — Не понимаю только, зачем. Если профессор Миррин и его сторонники к этому непричастны, то кому еще на руку губить кеман? Они ведь основа экономики Ан-Тани.

— Думаю, эти системы не для отравления, — Квай-Гон протянул ему датапад. — Судя по этим данным, из лабораторий вывозили больше продукции, чем написано в декларациях. Вероятно, через системы, которые ты нашел, кеман каким-то образом удобряли или стимулировали, чтобы увеличить количество пыльцы.

Оби-Ван просмотрел собранные данные. Цифры, показывающие вес груза, и правда разительно отличались.

— Хатты?.. — он долистал до сведений о перекупке фирмы и нахмурился. — Похоже, кто-то изготавливает и продает антидот на сторону через них. А анализы так и не пришли?

— Нет, — Квай-Гон покачал головой. — И королева все же отказалась наложить вето, советница Вейрена звонила мне несколько часов назад. Но, думаю, теперь нам удастся убедить парламент отменить свое решение.

***  
Они решили рассказать о своих открытиях советнице Вейрене лично, хоть праздничный ужин и не слишком для этого подходил. Мало ли какой доступ к сетям связи имел человек, который подменил записи в лаборатории и в порту.

Советница Вейрена встретила их лично. На ней было длинное струящееся платье с глубоким вырезом, темные волосы уложены в высокую прическу, шею обхватывало ожерелье из крупных опалесцирующих камней. Оби-Ван на мгновение почувствовал себя неловко в своей простой джедайской одежде.

Он думал, что за ужином будут еще гости, однако оказалось, что стол накрыт только на них троих.

— Схождение принято праздновать с семьей, — слегка извиняющимся тоном пояснила советница Вейрена, когда они уселись. — Я, увы, за эти годы так и не нашла времени ею обзавестись. Много работы, — она улыбнулась, и Квай-Гон понимающе кивнул.

— Джедаи тоже не имеют семьи. Самое близкое к этому, что у нас есть, это связь между мастером-джедаем и его падаваном, — он ласково посмотрел на Оби-Вана, и тот сглотнул, изо всех сил стараясь не измениться в лице.

— В каком возрасте обучение подходит к концу? — поинтересовалась советница.

— Когда как, — ответил Квай-Гон. — Чаще всего обучение длится десять лет, с тринадцати до двадцати трех. Однако иногда падаван готов к тому, чтобы стать рыцарем, и раньше.

Он говорил спокойно и мягко, однако Оби-Ван внезапно похолодел — ему показалось, что учитель имеет в виду его. Что, если после возвращения на Корусант Квай-Гон порекомендует его к Испытаниям? Он был не готов. И дело было не в Испытаниях.

Советница Вейрена продолжила расспрашивать Квай-Гона о джедаях. Когда большая часть ужина была позади — Оби-Ван даже не обратил внимания, что именно он ел, — Квай-Гон, по-видимому, решил, что пора переходить к новостям.

— Советница Вейрена, мне жаль говорить о делах в столь важный для ан-танийцев праздник, однако мы кое-что обнаружили.

Он пересказал Вейрене свои результаты анализа данных, а Оби-Ван рассказал о найденном в лабораториях. С каждым их словом советница все сильнее бледнела.

— Джедаи и правда настолько могущественны, как о них говорят, — наконец пробормотала она. — Не могу представить, кто мог это сделать... Главы лабораторий — я знаю каждого из них, они замечательные люди! Кому могло прийти в голову рисковать цветами ради наживы?

— Мы это выясним, — мягко пообещал Квай-Гон. — Завтра утром я хотел бы представить все собранные доказательства на заседании парламента. Нам нужно продлить приостановку производства и продолжить расследование.

— Конечно. Вы не представляете, как много вы для нас сделали, мастер Джинн, — советница Вейрена подняла на Квай-Гона взгляд, ее глаза светились радостью и восхищением. — Такой день... Я хочу это отпраздновать.

Она поднялась и пригласила их следовать за собой.

Комната, в которую она привела их, была, по-видимому, личным кабинетом. В одном из его плавных изгибов прятался длинный рабочий стол, в другом, возле огромного панорамного окна, стояли друг напротив друга округлые диваны. Как и в их комнатах, везде было полно зелени, хотя здесь кадки были расставлены реже, и помещение меньше напоминало оранжерею.

Советница пригласила их присесть и отошла; Оби-Ван видел, как она открывает дверцы, по-видимому, бара. За окном приглушенно грохотал водопад, тут и там подсвеченный похожими на светлячков фонариками. Между ними с Квай-Гоном на диване было достаточно места, но Оби-Вану все равно казалось, что он чувствует плечом его тепло.

Советница Вейрена вернулась с подносом и осторожно установила его на столик между диванами. На подносе стояли три бокала и прозрачная бутыль странной формы, с согнутым в кольцо длинным горлышком. Жидкость в бутыли была сиреневой и радужно переливалась.

— Это вино из нейти, дальнего родственника кеман. Нейти растут только в одном регионе Ан-Тани, и они невероятно прихотливы, так что подобное вино — большая редкость. Но повод того заслуживает, — она разлила вино по бокалам и со слегка смущенной улыбкой подняла свой.

— За джедаев, — сказала она, глядя на Квай-Гона, и в ее взгляде было столько обожания, что Оби-Ван отвернулся к окну и залпом опрокинул свой бокал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вы это читаете, я буду рада комментариям!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава содержит сексуальную сцену с рейтингом NC-17 и мягким, но все же сомнительным согласием. Вы предупреждены (и, надеюсь, рады)! А я по-прежнему буду рада комментариям :)

На вкус вино оказалось пряным и легким, яркий цветочный вкус еще долго расплывался на языке после глотка. Советница Вейрена продолжала расспрашивать их о джедаях, Оби-Ван в основном отмалчивался, Квай-Гон отвечал. Плавными спиралями полунамеков и осторожных расспросов разговор постепенно соскальзывал во все более откровенный.

— А правда ли, что джедаи должны соблюдать целибат? — задав вопрос, Вейрена сразу же смущенно отвела глаза, вертя бокал за тонкую ножку. Ее высокие скулы слегка зарумянились от вина, из тщательно заплетенной прически выбилась вьющаяся прядка и легла на длинную обнаженную шею. Массивное ожерелье притягивало взгляд прямо к глубокому вырезу.

Оби-Ван неловко пошевелился, по-видимому, не зная, что сказать. Разговор и впрямь принимал не самый привычный оборот. Квай-Гон улыбнулся. Сам он привык к подобным вопросам и подобным взглядам; это был далеко не первый раз, когда женщины смотрели на него так, а иногда и не только женщины. Но Оби-Ван, на его памяти, сталкивался с этим впервые. Что ж, ему двадцать, и он уже совсем взрослый. В будущем его ждет много таких историй, и как на них реагировать — еще одна вещь, которой он должен его научить.

— Это не совсем так, — ответил он Вейрене. — В Кодексе джедаев нет ничего о целибате как таковом. Однако там есть строки: «Нет эмоций — есть покой» и «Нет страстей — есть безмятежность». Это, в частности, означает, что джедаю необходимо отказываться от страстей и привязанностей. Поэтому мы не заводим личных отношений и не вступаем в любовные связи.

— Даже… на одну ночь? — она подняла на него взгляд, и этот взгляд не оставлял больше никаких сомнений.

— Чаще всего — даже на одну ночь.

Он ответил честно, хоть это и противоречило Кодексу, и мельком поглядел на Оби-Вана. Он ожидал, что ученик будет выглядеть смущенным или растерянным, но что-то было не так. Оби-Ван сидел неподвижно, с прямой спиной, опустевший бокал зажат в пальцах; на шее выступили напряженные вены, и колотилась жилка на взмокшем виске.

Отставив собственный бокал, опустевший едва ли на четверть, Квай-Гон с вежливой улыбкой поднялся. Краем глаза он отметил, как Оби-Ван с задержкой поднимается следом.

— Благодарю за вечер, советница Вейрена, — Квай-Гон слегка поклонился. Красивое лицо советницы на мгновение сделалось грустным, но она быстро совладала с собой. — Не смеем больше утомлять вас. Увидимся завтра на заседании.

— Конечно. Пусть ночь будет доброй, мастер Джинн, падаван Кеноби...

Квай-Гон слышал, как Оби-Ван дышит — словно загнанный зверь.

***  
Когда они оказались в своих покоях, Оби-Ван сделал несколько неверных шагов и рухнул на колени прямо посреди комнаты. Квай-Гон опустился рядом и коснулся его плеча.

— Оби-Ван?

Щеки Оби-Вана горели.

— Учитель, — выдавил он. — Я...

Не договорив, он зажмурился и согнулся, обхватив себя руками. Квай-Гон прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе; он не заметил, чтобы с вином было что-то не так. Его кровь бежала несколько быстрее, чем обычно, а концентрация, наоборот, ослабела, но это был обычный эффект алкоголя. Возможно, у Оби-Вана опять индивидуальная реакция, как на пыльцу кеман?

— Подожди немного, — Квай-Гон осторожно потрепал его по плечу и поднялся. Достать универсальный антидот — тот самый, что изготавливали здесь, на Ан-Тани, и которым укомплектовывались джедайские аптечки, и зарядить инъектор было делом одной минуты.

— Оби-Ван, — Квай-Гон снова опустился рядом с учеником на пол. — Сейчас я введу тебе антидот, и тебе станет легче, хорошо?

— Д-да, учитель.

Квай-Гон осторожно отвел в сторону падаванскую косичку и прижал инъектор к его шее. Тот зашипел, выпуская лекарство, однако почти сразу же Квай-Гон почувствовал, что сердце Оби-Вана начинает нестись еще более быстрыми скачками. Застонав, тот стал заваливаться набок, и Квай-Гон подхватил его, прижал к себе, укладывая на колени. Тело Оби-Вана под его руками было нездорово горячим.

Антидот почему-то не сработал. Скорее даже сработал наоборот! Квай-Гон попытался понять причину и поморщился — могло ли такое быть, что производное вещество от пыльцы кеман вступило в реакцию с вином из родственных растений?

— Оби-Ван? — позвал он, осторожно потянувшись к лицу ученика; его ладонь казалась огромной по сравнению с юношескими чертами Оби-Вана, и он погладил заалевшую скулу с ласковой осторожностью. Оби-Ван крепко жмурился, но явно был в сознании.

— Постарайся найти свой центр, падаван, — Квай-Гон говорил спокойно, не показывая своей тревоги. — Антидот не сработал, поэтому единственное, что поможет сейчас — это медитация.

Оби-Ван напрягся всем телом, пытаясь сесть, но не смог и с рваным вздохом свалился обратно ему на руки. Квай-Гон чувствовал, как тот старается сконцентрироваться, но при этом много его сил уходит на удержание ментальных щитов — словно он оберегает ученическую связь от потока эмоций.

— Отпусти, — тихо сказал Квай-Гон. — Не бойся. Не держи их.

Оби-Ван громко выдохнул, словно что-то в нем сломалось от этих слов, и Квай-Гона затопило волной его ощущений — жар, желание, нестерпимое распирающее напряжение, жар, жар, жар... Квай-Гон невольно скользнул взглядом по телу ученика и окончательно уяснил весь масштаб проблемы.

Оби-Ван, кусая губы, выгнулся дугой, и Квай-Гон в ответ прижал его к себе теснее.

— Не могу, — простонал Оби-Ван; в ученической связи все смешалось, и все плыло, все плавилось и било по чувствам, и Квай-Гон понял, что сам едва удерживает концентрацию.

— Что ж, проблему можно решить иначе, — сказал он как мог спокойно. — В первую очередь придется снять физическое напряжение, падаван. Я помогу тебе дойти до спальни.

Он попытался встать, поднимая Оби-Вана вместе с собой, однако тот вцепился в него мертвой хваткой и прошептал:

— Нет! Я не хочу быть один, учитель! — его глаза были теперь широко раскрыты, но будто бы ничего не видели, таким огромным был зрачок.

Квай-Гон сел обратно. В руках у него горел и заходился болезненными всхлипами его падаван, и ему нужна была помощь.

Квай-Гон, не медля больше, расстегнул на нем пояс, раздергал завязки туник и распахнул полы, сдвигая их в стороны. Горячечный румянец спускался по шее Оби-Вана и разливался даже по груди; от прикосновения прохладного воздуха ему, кажется, стало немного легче. Квай-Гон осторожно, стараясь не прикасаться к обнаженной коже, расстегнул его штаны, спустил белье и взял Оби-Вана за руку.

Его ладонь была безвольной, и Квай-Гон, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, просто накрыл ею возбужденный до предела член Оби-Вана и слегка сжал.

Оби-Ван, всем телом содрогнувшись, застонал в голос.

— Вот так, — тихо сказал Квай-Гон, чувствуя, как его собственный голос становится ниже, и не хватает дыхания. Он сделал несколько движений и осторожно убрал ладонь; Оби-Ван продолжил медленными, неверными поглаживаниями ласкать себя, то и дело вздрагивая и заходясь мучительными стонами. Квай-Гон прикрыл глаза, но образ его полуобнаженного раскрасневшегося падавана, кажется, остался выжженным на его сетчатке. Ученическая связь, лишенная сейчас щитов, была переполнена отчаянным желанием.

— Учитель!..

Квай-Гон не понял, прозвучало это вслух — или в связи. Он ощутил, как ускоряется дыхание Оби-Вана, как пальцы сжимаются крепче, как рука двигается все быстрее. Не глядя больше вниз, он погладил Оби-Вана по волосам; тот повернул голову набок, словно желая поймать его ладонь, и запястья коснулись горячие губы.

Сердце Квай-Гона подскочило к горлу.

Оби-Ван сделал еще несколько рывков, всхлипывая и выгибаясь, а затем вскрикнул и напрягся, мелко дрожа. Квай-Гон гладил его по лицу, пока сбитое лихорадочное дыхание не успокоилось, а сердце не начало биться медленнее. Затем осторожно выпрямился и аккуратно привел в порядок его одежду.

— Вот так. Хорошо, — прошептал он, всматриваясь в лицо ученика — румянец понемногу сходил со щек, складка между бровями разглаживалась. Буря в ученической связи тоже мало-помалу сходила на нет, и хотя это было не очень-то похоже на спокойствие, эмоции хотя бы не крутились обжигающим вихрем.

Минуту спустя он понял, что Оби-Ван спит.

Прижав ученика к себе, Квай-Гон осторожно встал. Голова Оби-Вана легла ему на плечо, лоб прикоснулся к шее — уже не такой обжигающе горячий.

На несколько мгновений Квай-Гон замер, стоя посреди комнаты с падаваном на руках. Тот был обмякшим, тяжелым, но Квай-Гону не составляло никакого труда держать его. Это было... приятно. Он длинно вздохнул.

В конце концов сдвинувшись с места, он отнес Оби-Вана в постель. А уложив и накрыв одеялом — тот так и не проснулся, только пробормотал что-то невнятно, когда Квай-Гон отпустил его, — вернулся к себе, сел на пол и погрузился в глубокую медитацию.

«Нет страстей — есть безмятежность».  
«Нет эмоций — есть покой».


	9. Chapter 9

Проснувшись, Оби-Ван еще некоторое время лежал с закрытыми глазами. Сон все еще был здесь — в нем к Оби-Вану прикасались большие горячие ладони, такие нежные, что в их ласках хотелось раствориться. И он растворялся, отдавался течению, плыл в волнах знакомой связи, любил и ощущал любовь — пока всего этого не стало так много, что мир взорвался и разлетелся на мириады песчинок, оставляя их только вдвоем, всегда вдвоем...

Он открыл глаза медленно, с улыбкой, тающей на губах. За окном спальни занимался рассвет — нежные розовые лучи восходящего солнца ложились на белую пену водопада, и множество маленьких радуг загорались одна за другой в невесомой водяной пыли.

Квай-Гон был близко, где-то за стенами; когда Оби-Ван потянулся к нему в Силе, его коснулось глубокое всеобъемлющее спокойствие — как и всегда на восходе, учитель медитировал.

Оби-Ван вдруг понял, что спал в одежде. Холодок пошевелился внутри, и следом сразу же пришли воспоминания. Советница Вейрена. Цветочное вино. Желание. Квай-Гон...

Оби-Ван рывком сел на постели — и сразу же вцепился в ее край, словно мог упасть. Сердце провалилось куда-то в живот и гулко, болезненно оттуда застучало. Это не было сном. Это не было сном! Он хватанул ртом воздух.

Еще один каскад воспоминаний затопил его разум: вот он цепляется за тунику учителя, вот Квай-Гон обнимает его, вот его ладонь скользит по одеждам к поясу...

Щекам сделалось жарко настолько резко, что у Оби-Вана потемнело в глазах. Квай-Гон был с ним вчера. Прикасался к нему.

Оби-Ван сглотнул.

***  
Душ и жалкая попытка медитации помогли ему немного взять себя в руки, так что он вышел в гостиную, даже не слишком дрожа. Квай-Гон уже был там — сидел на кушетке с датападом в руках. При виде ученика он улыбнулся, и, увидев эту улыбку — совершенно обычную, мягкую, — Оби-Ван вдруг с холодным ужасом понял, что ничего не изменилось. Все, что произошло вчера из-за криффова вина, не имеет никакого значения!

Чувствуя себя совершенно одеревеневшим, он подошел и замер, не зная даже, куда ему сесть. Квай-Гон приподнял бровь и приглашающе указал на кушетку рядом с собой.

— Я... — выдавил Оби-Ван непослушным голосом, но так и не нашелся, что сказать. Квай-Гон спокойно ждал, и поэтому Оби-Ван просто отвел взгляд и плюхнулся на кушетку.

Несколько секунд спустя Квай-Гон осторожно взял его за подбородок и развернул к себе, погладил большим пальцем по щеке. Пару долгих мгновений они просто молча смотрели друг на друга, потом губы Квай-Гона шевельнулись, чтобы что-то сказать — и именно в этот момент раздался звуковой сигнал открытия двери, и в гостиную вошла советница Вейрена.

Квай-Гон поднялся.

— Советница? Что-то случилось?

Из-за бухающей в ушах крови Оби-Ван едва расслышал его слова.

— Только что состоялся суд над профессором Миррином. Его приговорили к пожизненному изгнанию, — сказала Вейрена. Она выглядела собранной, и ее голос звучал твердо. — Королева и правительство Ан-Тани благодарят джедаев за помощь в поимке преступника и желают счастливого пути.

— Что? — Оби-Ван так опешил, что вскочил, задев ногой столик; звякнули чашки на блюдцах. — Разве мы не рассказали вам вчера о том, что нашли? А как же заседание парламента?

Он поднял взгляд на Квай-Гона, но тот молчал, нахмурившись глядя на советницу.

Та неуютно повела крыльями, однако ее лицо осталось спокойным.

— Ваш корабль заправлен и готов ко взлету. Пожалуйста, передайте Сенату, что перебоев в поставках больше не будет.

— А если мы откажемся улететь? — спросил Квай-Гон негромко, и от его тона у Оби-Вана встали дыбом волоски на загривке.

Советница развела руками.

— Тогда все обитаемые миры узнают, как именно всеми уважаемые рыцари-джедаи соблюдают свой Кодекс. Признаться, изначально я думала, что голо-видео будет более традиционным, записанным в моей спальне, но вышло даже пикантнее, вы не находите? Мастер и падаван...

Оби-Ван выхватил меч. Голубое лезвие знакомо загудело, разрезая воздух, но советница, казалось, совсем не испугалась. Она смотрела только на Квай-Гона, и легкая презрительная улыбка играла у нее на губах.

— Убери меч, падаван, — спокойно сказал Квай-Гон. — Наша миссия здесь окончена.

— Что?! Но...

— Убери меч.

Оби-Ван погасил меч и застыл, подрагивая от ярости.

— Что же, — Вейрена открыла дверь и обернулась уже с порога: — Желаю вам доброго пути.

***  
По дороге к кораблю Квай-Гон молчал. Оби-Ван некоторое время крепился, тем более, что ему приходилось идти быстро, чтобы поспевать за широким шагом учителя, но потом все же не выдержал.

— Неужели мы просто возьмем и улетим?

Квай-Гон бросил на него короткий взгляд и спросил:

— А как ты думаешь?

Оби-Ван стиснул зубы. Тот, кого они все это время искали, был прямо у них под носом. Стоило бы догадаться, кто обладает такой властью, чтобы подделать любые отчеты. У кого есть полный доступ в сеть, чтобы перехватить передачи на Корусант. Советница Вейрена все время была на шаг впереди, и если бы он не был так ослеплен своими чувствами, он бы не подставился так постыдно, так глупо. Если бы только он послушался Квай-Гона и ушел в спальню, как тот ему предлагал!

Они вышли на посадочную площадку, где стоял их звездолёт, и Квай-Гон вдруг остановился, вытянув в сторону левую руку и преграждая Оби-Вану путь. В правой у него уже был световой меч, правда, не активированный.

Из-за звездолета вышел молодой ан-таниец. Его лицо выглядело мрачным и решительным, крылья напряженно подрагивали.

— Меня зовут Анто Миррин, я сын профессора Миррина, — сказал он. — Мы можем поговорить?

***  
Квай-Гон предложил новому знакомцу подняться на корабль, и Анто Миррин согласился, хотя и выглядел не слишком довольным. Теперь он стоял посреди рубки молча, странно пощелкивая крыльями. У Оби-Вана этот звук вызывал беспокойство.

— Не знаю, почему я пришел к вам, — когда Миррин наконец заговорил, в его голосе Оби-Вану послышался скрежет. — Учитывая, что вы моего отца и подставили. Вот только он не виноват. Вы не можете улететь, не найдя настоящего преступника.

Оби-Ван повернулся к учителю. Он хорошо понимал, что сейчас чувствует сын профессора: глухое отчаяние и гнев. Нельзя оставлять это так. Они должны что-нибудь сделать!

Квай-Гон слегка склонил голову набок, посмотрев на Миррина с интересом, однако казалось, он думает о чем-то своем.

— Не знаете, почему пришли? — задумчиво переспросил он, реагируя вовсе не на то, на что нужно, и Оби-Ван невольно ощутил яркую вспышку раздражения.

— Я тоже считаю, что мы должны остаться, учитель, — не сдержался он. — Несмотря ни на что, — он выразительно передернул плечами.

— Несмотря ни на что? — Квай-Гон перевел взгляд на него. В глубине глаз что-то пряталось; что-то, от чего сердце Оби-Вана подпрыгнуло и заколотилось.

Квай-Гон кивнул на пульт управления.

— Тогда запрограммируй астродроида вывести корабль на внешнюю орбиту, падаван. Пусть на Ан-Тани думают, что мы улетели.

— Э-э... — Анто Миррин захлопал глазами. Оби-Ван, шалея от тихого восторга, прошел мимо него к пилотскому креслу и начал вводить программу.

— Я знаю, что ваш отец не виноват, — тем временем сказал Квай-Гон Миррину. — И хотя наше расследование встретилось с некоторыми затруднениями, мы доведем его до конца.

Анто Миррин издал длинный вздох. Оби-Ван обернулся от пульта и увидел, что ан-таниец весь как-то обмяк, став как будто еще моложе. Теперь он казался ровесником Оби-Вана.

— Я никогда не ладил с отцом, — потерев лицо, невпопад сказал Миррин. — Год назад мы разругались, и я ушел из дома, стал жить сам. Его идеи всегда казались мне безумными. Он был весь в своей... истории. Но так нельзя тоже. Я знаю, что он ничего не мог сделать кеман. Он их боготворит.

— Вы правы, — Квай-Гон кивнул. — Настоящая причина происходящего — дело рук советницы Вейрены.

— Что?..

Оби-Ван тоже посмотрел на учителя удивленно. Разумно ли посвящать в расследование человека, которого они знают едва ли пятнадцать минут? Квай-Гон ответил на его взгляд спокойно, и Оби-Ван притих. В конце концов, учитель всегда очень ясно чувствовал волю Силы; должно быть, она вела его и сейчас.

Квай-Гон вкратце пересказал Миррину, что им удалось найти, и как отреагировала Вейрена, однако об истинной причине отлета умолчал, за что Оби-Ван был ему благодарен.

— Советница Вейрена настаивает на том, чтобы мы прекратили расследование и отправились на Корусант. Формально мы действительно должны это сделать — виновник найден, поставки восстановлены. Однако, — Оби-Ван поймал на себе короткий взгляд, — было бы неправильно оставить все так.

Анто Миррин выглядел ошарашенным.

— Когда отец на нее кидался со всеми этими обвинениями, я не верил, — только и сказал он. — Никогда не думал, что он окажется прав, — он покачал головой. — Но почему вы просто не опубликуете все найденное?

— Пока у нас есть лишь косвенные улики, что цветы чем-то обрабатывали, и анализ транспортных логов, — объяснил Квай-Гон. — Даже если мы опубликуем это, виновными будут объявлены другие люди — например, кто-то из заведующих лабораториями. Ни один из обнаруженных нами фактов не ведет к советнице напрямую. Нужно найти неоспоримые доказательства ее вины.

Оби-Ван предположил:

— Советница должна была получать платежи за дополнительные продажи. Если бы мы могли получить доступ к ее данным и найти записи о транзакциях, это доказало бы ее причастность.

Анто Миррин задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Что ж, думаю, как раз с этим я могу вам помочь.

***  
Отправив корабль на орбиту, они обходным путем спустились на нижние уровни города. Скрываться здесь было не так-то просто — везде виднелись блестящие глазки камер видеонаблюдения, но чем глубже они уходили, тем их было меньше.

В конце концов они оказались на уровне, куда уже не попадал солнечный свет. Здесь находились дешевые крошечные квартирки; двери лепились прямо друг к другу, обшивку стен давным-давно никто не ремонтировал, а тротуары-террасы сделались совсем узкими. Оби-Вану это напомнило о нижних уровнях Корусанта. Только на Ан-Тани город рос не вверх, а наоборот вниз. Ему сделалось интересно, почему ан-танийцы строят свои города так нерационально — в провалах в земле, но потом ему в голову пришло сравнение с гнездами насекомых, и он решил воздержаться от вопросов.

Анто Миррин остановился у одной из простых обшарпанных дверей и открыл ее ключом — даже замок был механическим, не сенсорным.

— Я живу с соседом, — пояснил он. — Но вы можете не беспокоиться, мы вряд ли его заметим.

Он распахнул дверь, жестом предлагая войти, и первое, что Оби-Ван увидел — это лежащего лицом вниз посреди комнаты человека.


	10. Chapter 10

Осторожно отодвинув Миррина с дороги, Квай-Гон вошел в прихожую и приcел рядом с телом, прикоснулся двумя пальцами к шее. Пульс прощупывался, но был очень слабым.

Рядом бухнулся на пол Миррин.

— Шени! — он хотел потрясти лежащего за плечо, но не решился и сложил руки у груди. Повернувшись к Квай-Гону, он тревожно блеснул глазами. — Это мой сосед!

— Он жив, — поспешил успокоить его Квай-Гон.

— Я не вижу никаких повреждений, — сказал Оби-Ван, тоже опускаясь на колени и осматривая лежащего. — Что с ним?

— Наверное, опять принял что-то, — с отчаянием дернул крыльями Миррин. — Он последние месяцы часто был под кайфом, вот я и испугался, что он доигрался.

— Давайте перенесем его на кровать, — Кввй-Гон аккуратно, стараясь не помять крылья, поднял бесчувственного юношу на руки и прошел за Миррином в крошечную спальню. Там он уложил его разворошенную постель набок, и еще раз послушал пульс.

— Похоже, он действительно в глубоком дурмане, — Квай-Гон потянулся было к поясной сумке за антидотом, но его рука на полдороге замерла — он вспомнил, как Оби-Ван обмяк у него в объятиях, и как его сердце забилось так быстро, что Квай-Гон на мгновение испытал ужас, что оно вовсе остановится.

Он прикрыл глаза и сделал медленный вдох, очищая разум от эмоций и обращаясь к Силе. В ней не было беспокойства, так что он зарядил инъектор и ввел Шени антидот. С лица у того почти мгновенно ушла безжизненная расслабленность, брови сошлись у переносицы, и он тяжело вздохнул. Затем его дыхание сделалось ровным.

— Теперь он просто спит, — Квай-Гон поднялся. — Думаю, все будет в порядке.

Они вышли, и Миррин провел их в крохотную гостиную. Здесь, в отличие от апартаментов советницы Вейрены, живых растений не было, но стены оказались расписаны так искусно, что лес на них выглядел живым — густой, влажный, залитый солнцем. Квай-Гону даже почудилось, что он чувствует аромат мокрой зелени и земли.

— И часто на Ан-Тани такое бывает? — усевшись на предложенный табурет, спросил Оби-Ван. Он хмурился и явно был озадачен. Квай-Гон понимал его — с верхних уровней города общество Ан-Тани казалось очень благополучным. Но за красивым фасадом нередко прячется неприглядная изнанка.

Анто Миррин пожал плечами.

— Наркотики на Ан-Тани были всегда, — ответил он и тут же поправился: — Ну, то есть, в последние лет двадцать точно. С тех пор как мы начали экспортировать антидот, на планету стали часто прилетать чужаки. С полгода назад еще и появилось какое-то новое вещество. Якобы усиливает все чувства во много раз. Шени вообще художник, — Миррин указал на стены. — Это он нарисовал. Однако однажды ему стало не хватать вдохновения или что-то вроде, и, в общем... Сначала ему правда помогало. Но потом он начал принимать все чаще, говорил, что реальная жизнь кажется ему бесцветной. В конце концов он стал наоборот заторможенным и сонным. Я поэтому и сказал, что мы его не увидим, — Миррин вздохнул.

Оби-Ван выглядел завороженным этими почти живыми стенами — и одновременно грустным из-за услышанного. Квай-Гону захотелось погладить его по волосам, но он, конечно, этого не сделал.

— Вы сказали, что сможете помочь нам с отслеживанием счетов советницы, — обратился он к Миррину.

Тот кивнул.

— Так уж совпало, что я специалист по сетевой безопасности, — он улыбнулся. Квай-Гон покачал головой. То, что Анто Миррин пришел к их кораблю, не было совпадением. Это была воля Силы. И, пожалуй, это вызывало любопытство.

Миррин установил на столе датапад и управляющую консоль и начал набирать команды.

— Отец никогда не одобрял мой интерес к технике. Он хотел, чтобы я тоже стал ученым и изучал кеман вместе с ним... — датапад отрицательно пискнул, и Миррин снова набрал что-то. — Однако когда с год назад ему показалось, что его взломали, к кому он побежал первым делом? Я только у виска покрутил — зачем кому-то красть его неинтересные антропологические исследования? Ох, — снова раздался неприятный звук, и Миррин сказал: — Извините, кажется, это займет какое-то время. Чувствуйте себя как дома, пожалуйста.

И он углубился в борьбу с датападом.

Оби-Ван пошел проверить состояние Шени, а Квай-Гон отправился на маленькую кухоньку, чтобы заварить чаю. Там было настолько тесно, что только навыки джедая помогали ему ничего не задевать плечами.

— Все еще спит. Мне кажется, мы должны как-то помочь ему, учитель.

Квай-Гон обернулся — Оби-Ван, хмурясь, вошел на кухню, и на этом место в ней закончилось совсем. Но Оби-Ван, казалось, не придал этому значения, прислонился плечом к шкафу, задумчиво глядя куда-то в пол. Его пальцы бессознательно теребили падаванскую косичку, все сильнее растрепывая ее.

Квай-Гон вздохнул, оставил заваривание чая и тоже прислонился к кухонной стойке. Протянув руку, он вынул косичку из пальцев Оби-Вана и слегка потянул за нее, вынуждая ученика приблизиться. Оби-Ван вскинул на него изумленный взгляд, щеки порозовели. Квай-Гон мягко улыбнулся и стал расплетать пострадавшие волосы.

— Почему ты хочешь помочь этому ан-танийцу, падаван? — с долей любопытства спросил он. В первые годы своего обучения Оби-Ван часто бросался в самые разные передряги, чтобы помочь тем, кто был ему симпатичен, однако в последнее время он как будто наконец научился отпускать в Силу свой гнев на несовершенство мира, и тем удивительнее было слышать сейчас о его желании вмешаться.

— Не знаю, — Оби-Ван дернул плечом. Он глядел в сторону, и Квай-Гон видел, как его кадык периодически ходит вверх-вниз.

— Не ответ для джедая, — усмехнувшись, Квай-Гон потянулся слегка щелкнуть его по носу, но вдруг понял, что его ученик уже не тот четырнадцатилетний мальчик, каким он только что его вспоминал. Однако рука уже тянулась, и вместо щелчка он легонько погладил Оби-Вана по горячей щеке костяшкой пальца. Оби-Ван сдавленно вздохнул и мотнул головой, как показалось Квай-Гону, — отталкивая его. Квай-Гон убрал ладонь, быстро доплел косичку и позволил ученику отстраниться.

Его совершенно не удивило, что Оби-Ван не желает его прикосновений после того, что случилось накануне. Квай-Гон знал, что им нужно поговорить о произошедшем, но не хотел давить на ученика. Они поговорят, когда тот будет готов.

Нахмурившись сильнее, Оби-Ван откинулся спиной на шкафчик и прикрыл глаза. Краска уже сошла с его лица, и в искусственном свете оно даже казалось бледным.

— Я хочу помочь Шени, потому что он заслуживает нормальной жизни. Вы видели его работу, учитель, — сказал он мрачновато. — В конце концов, что плохого будет, если мы убедим пару наркоторговцев, что им нужно бросить свое мерзкое дело?

В любое другое время Квай-Гон поспорил бы с ним: даже малейшие вмешательства в реальность могли повлечь за собой непредсказуемые последствия, а джедаи были призваны сохранять мир, а не менять его. Но сейчас, в той ситуации, в которой они оказались по его собственной неосторожности — ему следовало все же отправить ученика в спальню, да хоть бы и отнести туда на руках и остаться за дверью, если уж он так боялся, — он чувствовал себя не вправе раздавать такие поучения.

— Поговорим с Шени, когда он проснется, — вздохнув, Квай-Гон вернулся к приготовлению чая.

***  
Работа Анто Миррина над взломом системы затянулась. Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван перекусили и помедитировали — хотя Квай-Гону показалось, что Оби-Ван скорее занят созерцанием стены, чем настоящей медитацией. Их подвешенное состояние, похоже, плохо влияло на способности ученика к концентрации.

Сам Квай-Гон, не к чести его, тоже не сразу смог сосредоточиться. То, как Оби-Ван оттолкнул его руку, вызвало в нем ощущение вины, и ему стоило бы отпустить его в Силу, но вместо этого он сидел и смотрел, как падаван глядит на нарисованный лес: спина абсолютно прямая, на затылке смешно топорщится хвостик, а на шее медленно бьется под кожей пульс.

Закрыв глаза, Квай-Гон принудил себя очистить разум. Когда он вынырнул из медитации, прошло уже несколько часов. Миррин все так же сидел глубоко в датападе, что-то жуя в процессе, а вот Оби-Вана не было видно. Однако из спальни Шени доносились приглушенные голоса.

Когда Квай-Гон вошел, Оби-Ван обернулся к нему — в его глазах светилось ожидание. Шени, бледный и безучастный, лежал на подушках, его крылья распластались по постели как тряпки. При виде Квай-Гона он поднял тусклый взгляд и поблагодарил:

— Это вы меня откачали. Что ж, спасибо, — радости в его голосе не было ни на гран.

Квай-Гон огляделся, снял со стула возле изголовья кучку одежды и присел.

— Меня зовут Квай-Гон. С Оби-Ваном, вы, должно быть, уже познакомились, — сказал он.

— Шени Тарр, — вяло представился ан-таниец в ответ. — Чего вы хотите?

Оби-Ван сверкнул на него взглядом, и Квай-Гон почувствовал, что сдается.

— Ваш друг Анто сказал нам, что вы принимаете наркотики, Шени, — мягко сказал он. — Это ведь так?

— И что? — выражение лица Тарра сделалось замкнутым и отчужденным. — Это моя жизнь.

Оби-Ван закусил губу. Квай-Гон чувствовал его разочарование, но что они могли сделать? Шени Тарр был прав — распоряжаться своей жизнью мог только он сам.

— Я видел вашу работу в гостиной, — все же попробовал он, поймав взгляд ан-танийца. — Она прекрасна. Будет жаль, если мир больше не увидит ничего подобного.

Лицо Тарра искривилось, словно Квай-Гон его ударил.

— Уходите, — глухо сказал он. Квай-Гон, немного помедлив, поднялся, но Оби-Ван, упрямо закусив губу, подался вперед, поймал взгляд Тарра и сделал жест ладонью:

— Ты хочешь сказать нам, кто продает тебе наркотики.

Лицо Шени Тарра опустело.

— Я хочу сказать вам, кто продает мне наркотики. Ее зовут Арнара Кин, я рисовал для нее на заказ.

Оби-Ван снова поднял руку, намереваясь, по-видимому, внушить Тарру, что тот не хочет больше принимать наркотики, но Квай-Гон перехватил его запястье, останавливая.

— Нет, падаван. Пойдем.

В гостиной Оби-Ван дернул рукой, сбрасывая ладонь Квай-Гона. Он выглядел так, словно сейчас взорвется. Однако когда Квай-Гон уже приготовился встретить поток обвинений, в лице ученика что-то вдруг изменилось. Он медленно сказал:

— Арнара Кин... Я знаю это имя. Оно было написано на двери в одной из лабораторий.


	11. Chapter 11

— Вот. «Арнара Кин, глава лаборатории Восток-3», — Оби-Ван сунул Квай-Гону датапад с открытой страницей; жест вышел более резким, чем стоило.

Оби-Ван злился. Чувство, недостойное джедая, дымило внутри, словно горящая свалка ядовитых отходов, отравляя каждое его действие и каждое слово.

Квай-Гон посмотрел, кивнул и положил планшет на стол между ними.

— Вот уж не думал, что глава лаборатории по переработке пыльцы кеман распространяет наркотики, — Анто Миррин закинул руки за голову и устало повертел ею — похоже, от долгого сидения за консолью у него затекла шея. — Впрочем, после открытий про советницу Вейрену я уже ничему не удивляюсь. У них там в лаборатории куча синтезаторов, они могут производить что угодно и тайно доставлять в город. Думаю, у главы Кин не меньше возможностей подделывать накладные и скрывать грузы, чем у людей советницы Вейрены.

— Может быть, — Квай-Гон казался задумчивым. — Как продвигается взлом?

Миррин поморщился.

— Все еще не могу получить доступ. У ключей шифрования, которые использует советница, такая криптозащита, какой я никогда не видел. Должно быть, что-то из новейших галактических технологий. До нас все доходит с опозданием...

— Ничего, Анто, — Квай-Гон положил ему руку на плечо и ободряюще сжал. — У вас все получится. А мы пока попробуем разобраться в этой истории с наркотиками.

Оби-Ван хмыкнул.

— Вы же не хотели вмешиваться, учитель? — спросил он, чувствуя, что в его голосе многовато язвительности, но не в состоянии с этим что-то сделать. — Может быть, это просто совпадение, и Арнара Кин, хм, поделилась с Шени чем-то для личного пользования?

Квай-Гон покачал головой; на его лице было написано сомнение.

— Нет, падаван, я чувствую, что тут есть что-то еще.

От этого ответа Оби-Вана накрыло такой мощной волной раздражения, что его ладони сами собой сжались в кулаки. Вы так много чувствуете, учитель, да только вот все не то!

Он прикрыл глаза и принудил себя успокоиться. Для Квай-Гона все это было так просто — он прикасался к нему без всякой задней мысли, тянул за косичку, гладил по щеке, совершенно не понимая, что у Оби-Вана от этого звезды вспыхивают в глазах, и становится так жарко, словно по венам катится огонь. И даже вчерашний вечер, немыслимая сцена, когда он ласкал себя в объятиях учителя, цепляясь за его руки и одежду, ничего не значила для Квай-Гона — тот помог безучастно, словно целитель, и похоже, совершенно не придал значения тому, что произошло.

Оби-Вану очень хотелось взять его за грудки и встряхнуть. А потом сжать пальцы покрепче, притянуть к себе, заставив наклониться, и поцеловать.

— Оби-Ван, — мягко позвал Квай-Гон, и Оби-Ван открыл глаза и нехотя встретился с ним взглядом. Ему было стыдно за свою злость и свое разочарование, и за свои непристойные, не подобающие джедаю желания тоже было стыдно. Возможно, много лет назад Квай-Гон был прав, не захотев брать его в ученики. Он очень плохой джедай.

Оби-Ван вздохнул.

— Да, учитель?

— Нам нужно уговорить Шени Тарра помочь. Я чувствую, что все это как-то взаимосвязано, и нам нужно больше информации. Я, увы, лишь разозлил и огорчил его, — он развел руками. — Возможно, тебе удастся то, что не получилось у меня. Только в этот раз давай без внушений, — Квай-Гон улыбнулся, и в его улыбке было столько знакомого тепла, что Оби-Ван вздрогнул и отвернулся.

***  
— Шени, — Оби-Ван постучал по косяку, хотя дверь так и оставалась открытой — он не захлопнул ее, когда Квай-Гон его увел, а сам Шени, похоже, так и не поднимался. Оби-Ван видел, как слабо шевелятся его крылья в такт дыханию.

Он присел на стул, где недавно сидел Квай-Гон.

— Извините, что я снова беспокою вас, Шени, но нам нужна ваша помощь.

Он немного подождал, но Тарр не ответил. Но Оби-Ван чувствовал, что тот не спит, так что продолжил:

— Мой учитель считает, что Арнара Кин может быть связана с гибелью кеман. Сегодня утром отца Анто Миррина обвинили в этом и приговорили к изгнанию. Мы знаем, что он невиновен, Шени. Мы хотим доказать это, но для этого нам нужна ваша помощь.

— К изгнанию? — Шени Тарр развернулся, и на его лице был написан ужас. Оби-Ван посмотрел в ответ с удивлением, и Тарр поморщился. — Ну конечно. Вы не понимаете.

Он наконец сел на постели и потер лицо.

— Ан-танийцы никогда не покидают планету, — глухо сказал он. — Многие из нас до сих пор не покидают даже место, где родились. Как моя семья, например. Я, как и многие из моего поколения, приехал в город в поисках впечатлений. Но в итоге... В итоге только потерял себя. Я не могу больше рисовать. Я забыл, что такое чувствовать...

Оби-Ван осторожно коснулся его плеча.

— Вы не можете потерять то, что является частью вас, Шени, — сказал он мягко, сам не понимая, что копирует интонации учителя. — Вы просто заблудились. Позвольте нам помочь вам найти дорогу. А вашему миру — справедливость.

Шени длинно вздохнул, его крылья приподнялись и опустились.

— Хорошо. Чего вы хотите?

Возвращаясь вместе с ним в гостиную, Оби-Ван подумал, что было бы неплохо, если бы кто-то помог найти дорогу ему самому.

***  
— Вот она, — тихо сказал Квай-Гон; его дыхание коснулось затылка, и по спине у Оби-Вана пробежали мурашки. Они прятались в узеньком техническом проулке между апартаментами среднего уровня и наблюдали, как к Шени на скамейку подсаживается невысокая полненькая блондинка с крыльями изумрудного цвета — Арнара Кин. Оби-Ван поднес к уху комм-линк, выставленный на минимальную громкость и подключенный сейчас к тому, что был у Шени.

— Ну здравствуй, мой дорогой, — голос главы Кин был приятным, низким. — Что у тебя стряслось?

Спиной Оби-Ван чувствовал жар тела Квай-Гона. Тот, хоть места было и не много, стоял спокойно и больше к нему не прикасался даже по случайности. Вскоре Оби-Вана это начало раздражать. Он перешагнул с ноги на ногу и уперся спиной в Квай-Гона, но тот мягким движением отступил, еще и тихо извинившись. Оби-Вану захотелось выругаться, но он заставил себя заняться делом — в конце концов, они прятались здесь, чтобы вмешаться и помочь Шени, если что-то пойдет не так.

— ...Я принесла то, что ты просил, Шени, но здесь не так уж много. Сам понимаешь, вся эта заварушка... — глава Кин передала Шени коробочку; на картонных стенках были нарисованы пирожные.

— Вы так много делаете для меня, глава Кин, — Шени говорил тихо, и Оби-Вану пришлось напрячь слух, однако даже сейчас Квай-Гон не придвинулся ближе к комм-линку. — Это из-за остановки лабораторий, да?

— Ничего, скоро работу возобновят, и ты будешь получать столько, сколько тебе нужно, Шени, — ласково сказала Кин. — Ради твоего таланта. Ты ведь нарисуешь еще что-нибудь для меня?

Было слышно, как Шени сглотнул.

— Конечно, глава Кин. Я надеюсь... у вас не будет проблем из-за меня? Советница Вейрена приложила столько сил, чтобы найти и наказать навредившего кеман, что, если она узнает о том, что вы... помогаете?

Из комм-линка донесся низкий смех.

— Ты такой наивный, мой маленький Шени. Не волнуйся, даже если советница узнает, она ничего не сможет мне сделать. Наша Вейрена — далеко не невинный бутон. Скажу тебе по секрету, все это — ее предприятие, а я так, просто стараюсь не упустить свой шанс. Так что даже если она узнает, для ее же блага ей не следует выступать. Если уж мы и будем тонуть, то утонем вместе.

— Спасибо вам, глава Кин, — голос Шени звучал сдавленно. — Не знаю, что и делал бы без вас.

— Ну-ну, — было видно, как она похлопала его по руке. — Просто не забудь обо мне, когда станешь знаменитым... И продолжай хранить наш маленький секрет.

Она поднялась и ушла, а Шени Тарр остался сидеть, ссутулившись и глядя на коробку в своих руках.

***  
Когда они вернулись, Анто Миррин, обхватив голову, сидел над консолью и смотрел в пространство невидящим взглядом.

— Ничего, — слабо сказал он. — Я вскрыл ее счета, но там ничего нет. Возможно, ей платят наличкой. Уже через два дня прилетит корабль, и отца отправят неведомо куда... — он вцепился пальцами в волосы крепче, на лице проступило отчаяние.

Квай-Гон потрепал его по плечу.

— Не переживайте. Благодаря Шени у нас теперь есть информация, которая поможет. Похоже, все дело в этом, — он поставил на стол пробирку с ярко-малиновой жидкостью. — Советница Вейрена не просто продает излишки пыльцы — похоже, она продает наркотики. В Пространстве Хаттов это весьма дорогой и желанный товар. А глава Кин просто решила не упускать свой шанс и распространяет часть наркотиков здесь, на Ан-Тани.

Миррин смотрел на пробирку странным взглядом.

— Я уже видел такое, — медленно сказал он. — В тех самых файлах отца, которые, как он думал, у него пытались украсть. Если верить его исследованиям, такой цвет был у снадобья, которое использовали в ритуалах кеман. Он еще и пытался выводить формулы... Неужели он был прав, и его тогда правда взломали? И Вейрена запустила все это в производство и начала продавать? Уму непостижимо!

Оби-Ван, тоже удивленный, взял пробирку. Открыв крышечку, он осторожно вдохнул аромат — и голова у него сразу же знакомо закружилась, совсем как во время раскрытия цветов кеман.

— Это и правда похоже на эффект от пыльцы, — облизывая губы, сказал он. Квай-Гон осторожно вынул пробирку у него из пальцев и закрыл; от краткого соприкосновения пальцев Оби-Ван содрогнулся.

— Не стоит вот так легко пробовать наркотики, падаван, — с тихим смешком сказал Квай-Гон.

Оби-Вану захотелось просто взять и провалиться сквозь землю.

— Я думаю, сейчас нам всем следует отдохнуть, — предложил Квай-Гон. — Обсудим план завтра, на свежую голову.

Миррин помог им отодвинуть стол и принес одеяла. Места все равно было очень мало, и когда Оби-Ван вернулся из фрешера, он обнаружил, что Квай-Гон не стал ложиться, а уселся у стены.

— Ложись, падаван, — мягко сказал он. — Я помедитирую.

У Оби-Вана опустилось сердце. Он улегся, отвернувшись, и Квай-Гон погасил свет. Теперь слабо мерцала лишь подсветка внутри стены с рисунком — казалось, в ночном лесу зажглись призрачные огоньки.

Оби-Ван лежал, кусая губы. Он слышал ровное глубокое дыхание Квай-Гона, чувствовал его присутствие в Силе — мощное, спокойное, заполняющее все вокруг, словно теплый океан.

Это было невыносимо.

— Вы не хотите теперь даже лежать рядом со мной?

Он сам не узнал свой голос; в темноте прозвучало особенно громко и как-то отчаянно. Но сказанного было не воротить, и Оби-Ван развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на учителя.

Дыхание Квай-Гона изменилось. Он медленно открыл глаза, и Оби-Вану сделалось страшно — он не хотел слышать, что Квай-Гон ему скажет.

— Падаван, — голос Квай-Гона был глубоким и хрипловатым. — Это не так.

Сердце Оби-Вана заколотилось, словно хотело выскочить из груди.

— Тогда идите сюда, учитель.

Квай-Гон несколько мгновений смотрел на него, потом поднялся. Когда он улегся рядом, Оби-Ван почувствовал себя зажатым на узкой полоске одеяла между его огромным телом и стеной. Он длинно рвано вздохнул.

— Мне жаль, если я обидел тебя, Оби-Ван, — мягко сказал Квай-Гон. Оба-Ван видел, как поблескивают в полутьме его глаза. — Я всего лишь не хотел снова нарушить твое личное пространство. Это моя вина, что все обернулось так, мне стоило раньше понять намерения Вейрены, — в его голосе было сожаление, от которого у Оби-Вана защемило сердце.

— Замолчите уже, — сказал он, сам пугаясь собственной смелости, и придвинулся ближе. Когда он положил голову Квай-Гону на грудь, его обдало теплом и знакомым запахом трав. Он зажмурился, впуская это ощущение в себя, позволяя ему дойти до самых глубин.

Прошло несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений, и ему на плечи опустилась тяжелая горячая рука.


	12. Chapter 12

Квай-Гон долго лежал в темноте, слушая дыхание Оби-Вана и мягко поглаживая его по коротким волосам. Тот спал, и во сне его тело было расслабленным и тяжелым. Квай-Гон знал, что ему не следует поддаваться желанию, однако все же коснулся кончиками пальцев гладкой горячей щеки. Оби-Ван вздохнул и поерзал, прижимаясь ближе, и Квай-Гон прикрыл глаза.

Сила приняла его сознание, сомкнулась над ним, словно темные воды. Падаван не имел ни малейшего представления, насколько сильно испытывает его терпение. Квай-Гон сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, но песня кеман зазвучала лишь громче, расцвечивая все вокруг сиянием Живой Силы. Дыхание Квай-Гона потяжелело.

Оби-Ван поднял к нему лицо — и Квай-Гон закрыл ему рот поцелуем, ласковым и глубоким. Их языки переплелись в медленном и сладком танце, и он прижал Оби-Вана к себе теснее, слизнул сорвавшийся с губ вздох.

Когда поцелуй иссяк, Квай-Гон уложил Оби-Вана, обнаженного и горячего, навзничь. Провел ладонью по груди, по сразу же поджавшемуся от прикосновения животу, по бедру — и снова вернулся вверх, к паху. Оби-Ван застонал и выгнулся, когда Квай-Гон накрыл ладонью его член.

В следующее мгновение их тела уже сливались, и Квай-Гон целовал лицо Оби-Вана — лоб, висок, уголок губ, скула, — и Оби-Ван рвано дышал и вздрагивал под ним, такой горячий, такой узкий, такой его...

Квай-Гон открыл глаза. Вокруг все еще была темнота, но он чувствовал, что высоко наверху, за всеми ярусами города, над священным болотом вот-вот взойдёт солнце. Оби-Ван спал, повернувшись спиной и обняв его руку. Квай-Гон аккуратно, очень мягко высвободился и сел. Потер лоб, сметая остатки сна.

— Вы всегда поднимаетесь на рассвете, учитель.

Оби-Ван все же проснулся и теперь смотрел на него снизу вверх. Когда их взгляды встретились, он облизнул губы и взял Квай-Гона за руку, переплел их пальцы.

Квай-Гон осторожно сжал его ладонь, задержал в своей на долгое-долгое мгновение — и высвободился.

***  
— Как мы и думали, корабль, который должен увезти профессора Миррина — хаттский, — Оби-Ван повернул датапад, чтобы все увидели данные. К завтраку вышел даже Шени; выглядел он пободрее, чем вчера. — Точнее, той самой службы доставки. Сдается мне, хатты решили сами выяснить, что тут такое произошло, что драгоценный товар перестал к ним поступать.

— Хатты довольно подозрительны, они действительно могли решить, что Вейрена пытается их обмануть. Например, нашла другого покупателя, — согласился Квай-Гон. — Нам это на руку. Я думаю, в желании задобрить своих покупателей она постарается с первых же сборов пыльцы сделать партию снадобья, чтобы хоть что-то им дать.

— Если бы мы могли свести советницу Вейрену и главу Кин и записать их разговор... — Оби-Ван задумался.

— Разборку, ты хочешь сказать? — Анто Миррин усмехнулся.

— Я мог бы позвонить главе Кин и сказать, что меня ограбили и отняли все, что она дала вчера, и что мне очень нужно еще, — тихо предложил Шени. — В каком-то смысле это даже правда, — впервые за все это время его глаза сверкнули мрачным, но весельем.

Квай-Гон поглядел на него с интересом:

— Глава Кин наверняка тоже понимает, что советница попытается подготовиться к прилету хаттов, и будет знать, что в лаборатории сможет достать еще. Но пойдет ли она на это ради вас, Шени?

— Она очень меня ценит. А я умею быть убедительным, — Тарр пожал плечами.

Квай-Гон внимательно поглядел на него:

— А зачем это вам, Шени?

— Считайте, что вы меня убедили, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Я хочу снова рисовать. А Кин... Она мне симпатична, но... Никто не заслуживает стать овощем и умереть на дне из-за того, что она хочет получить легкую наживу.

Оби-Ван поглядел на него с уважением и ободряюще сжал локоть.

— Нужно еще как-то подбросить советнице Вейрене информацию о главе Кин, — сказал он. — Однако анонимному сообщению она может и не поверить.

— А что, если к ней приду я? — вмешался Анто Миррин. — Скажу, что узнал от друга, что глава Кин изготавливает в лаборатории наркотики, и у меня есть подозрения, что гибель цветов — это ее вина, а вовсе не моего отца?

— Очень хорошо, — Квай-Гон кивнул. — Думаю, это может сработать. Советница похожа на человека, который будет решать проблему сам, а не пошлет подручных, — «Как она сделала и с нами», — подумал он. — Так что велика вероятность, что в пылу разбирательств она наговорит на признание. Если мы сможем показать эту сцену по головидению, ей будет уже не избежать тщательного расследования и обвинений. Анто, есть ли возможность подключиться к местному вещанию?

Миррин задумался.

— Через общедоступную сеть — нет. Но если кто-то проберется на главный ретранслятор, я смогу организовать передачу по прямому мосту. Мне только нужно будет подключиться к лабораторной вышке связи.

— Лучше сделаем запись и покажем ее потом, — сказал Квай-Гон. — Иначе нам придется разделиться, а Анто — тоже отправиться на встречу Вейрены и Кин. Это слишком рискованно.

— Я не боюсь, — Миррин вздернул подбородок. — В конце концов, это и мое личное дело тоже. Советница подставила моего отца! Что, если она успеет что-то понять и перекроет нам пути? Нет, лучше транслировать запись в прямом эфире.

— Она может ничего и не сказать, — покачал головой Квай-Гон. — А вы только зря рискнете.

— Я тоже думаю, что лучше транслировать сразу, — сказал Оби-Ван. — Я присмотрю, чтобы с Анто все было в порядке.

Квай-Гон хотел было возразить, что идти в лабораторию снимать встречу двух конкуренток может быть куда опаснее, чем лезть на ретранслятор, и поэтому им стоит распределить задачи наоборот, но в глазах Оби-Вана светилась такая уверенность, что Квай-Гон, скрепя сердце, не стал спорить. В конце концов, Оби-Ван уже почти Рыцарь-джедай; оберегать его от опасностей, да еще и таких слабеньких, как возможное столкновение с людьми Вейрены, смахивает на оскорбление.

«Похоже, я боюсь потерять его».

Оби-Ван, встретившись с ним взглядом, кивнул и улыбнулся.

***  
Они решили действовать после заката — по расписанию лабораторий на вечерний сбор пыльцы уходило около часа, затем собранное ставилось на сортировку и обработку, а утренний сбор — на синтез. Большинство рабочих разъезжалось по домам, и, имея своих людей в ночной смене, можно было легко использовать синтезаторы для производства наркотика.

Если они не ошиблись в своих предположениях, и Вейрена действительно попытается собрать партию для хаттов, через пару часов после полуночи глава Кин уже сможет достать что-нибудь для Шени.

Квай-Гон перевел взгляд на художника, сейчас безмолвно сидящего перед стеной с собственной работой. Ему трудно было понять, почему тот так уверен, что Арнара Кин зайдет ради него настолько далеко; однако в том разговоре в ее отношении к Шени проскальзывало что-то, что он узнавал. Если бы на месте Шени был Оби-Ван?..

Квай-Гон усмехнулся. Теперь уже его мысли зашли чересчур далеко. Совсем как этой ночью. И этим утром, когда Оби-Ван переплел их пальцы и смотрел так, что Квай-Гон едва не поддался желанию наклониться и...

Он сказал себе остановиться.

Оставшийся день он потратил на изучение поэтажной схемы ретрансляторной вышки и медитацию. Оби-Ван и Анто разрабатывали план проникновения в лабораторию — они собирались воспользоваться тем же путем, которым к кеман добрались профессор Миррин и участники ритуала.

Через час после заката Шени позвонил Арнаре Кин и, душераздирающе рыдая, рассказал, как его ограбили.

— Прошу вас, прошу, — умолял он. — Из-за этой остановки производства здесь внизу стало совсем невыносимо, товара нет, и люди сходят с ума! Меня едва не убили! Я успел принять лишь одну, а теперь мне так плохо... Я умру. Пожалуйста, глава Кин, достаньте мне еще! Я нарисую для вас самую лучшую картину, только помогите... Мне нужно прямо сейчас!

Тарр оказался прав — в конце концов Кин пообещала что-нибудь придумать и назначила ему встречу около двух ночи в квартале от пристани. Значит, как они и думали, отправится в лабораторию. Теперь дело было за Вейреной.

— «Уважаемая советница Вейрена, — зачитал Анто с экрана датапада, — меня зовут Анто Миррин, я сын профессора Миррина. В отношении моего отца произошла чудовищная ошибка. Я нашел доказательства, что глава лаборатории Восток-3 Арнара Кин изготавливает и распространяет наркотики...» — тут я прикрепляю все заметки про новый наркотик, которые нашел. «Она обещала моему другу принести ему дозу сегодня в два часа ночи на пристань. Думаю, она производит наркотик в лаборатории и поедет за ним после окончания вечерних работ. Пожалуйста, отправляйтесь туда и поймайте ее! Мой отец ни в чем не виноват!»

— Немного топорно, но вряд ли у советницы Вейрены достанет хладнокровия не пойти все же проверить, — кивнул Квай-Гон и поднялся. — Отправляйте, и выходим.

***  
— Мы в лаборатории, — Оби-Ван говорил шепотом, и Квай-Гон поднес комм-линк к самому уху. Он сам уже подходил к ретрансляторной вышке — огромному похожему на белесый побег боба зданию на краю городского провала. — В синтезаторном зале один дежурный. Анто подключился к местной консоли и настраивает мост.

— Я тоже скоро буду на месте.

Обойдя основание, Квай-Гон нашел технический люк и кое-как втиснулся в него; подъем в узкой шахте посреди кабелей обещает быть увлекательным, подумал он, поглядев вверх.

— Мы установили оборудование и ждем. Я уговорил Анто остаться рядом с консолью, а сам пробрался к синтезаторам. Не стоит ему сюда соваться, — через некоторое время снова подал голос Оби-Ван.

— Хорошо.

Квай-Гон наконец добрался до нужного этажа, выдавил крышку люка и тихо вылез. Техническая панель оказалась именно там, где была нарисована на плане. Квай-Гон открыл ее и подключил приемник, который дал ему Анто, а затем достал датапад.

— Настраиваю, — тихо сказал он.

— Вейрена здесь, — шепот Оби-Вана сделался совсем приглушенным, но Квай-Гон все равно различал слова, словно слышал Оби-Вана не только через комм-линк. — С ней двое громил. Говорит что-то дежурному, тот кажется напуганным. Похоже, они решили спрятаться и подождать.

Квай-Гон ввел последнюю команду.

— Есть сигнал. Теперь дело за Кин и за тобой, падаван.

— Включаю камеру, — откликнулся Оби-Ван. Квай-Гон поглядел на датапад — на экран шла довольно четкая картинка, похоже, Оби-Ван незаметно установил камеру на какой-то из синтезаторов. С этого угла был виден почти весь зал с управляющей панелью в центре, за ней с видом, будто кол проглотил, сидел ан-таниец в белом халате. Был слышен мерный негромкий гул машин, но пока ничего не происходило. Квай-Гон смотрел, готовый в любой момент переключить вещание на видеоканал с приемника.

Вскоре он услышал звук открывающейся двери; в кадре появилась Арнара Кин.

— Добрый вечер, Рейн, — сказала она технику. — Ночное производство сегодня как обычно, я полагаю?

— Э-э, глава Кин... — дежурный поднялся, он был бледен. — Подождите...

Арнара Кин, не слушая его, прошла к одному из синтезаторов, открыла выходной лоток и достала оттуда пластиковую стойку с пробирками, наполненными ярко-розовой жидкостью.

— Так я и думала, — ухмыльнулась она. Техник за ее спиной покачался, словно решаясь, а затем отступил к двери и, судя по звуку, выскочил в нее.

Кин обернулась ему вслед, удивленная, и в этот момент раздался знакомый голос.

— Какой сюрприз, Арнара, — сказала советница Вейрена. — Какой приятный сюрприз.

Квай-Гон переключил вещание.


	13. Chapter 13

— Вот уж не ожидала, что ты будешь продавать наркотики на нижних уровнях, моя дорогая Арнара...

Оби-Ван, притаившийся за одним из синтезаторов, посмотрел на экран датапада — передача с камеры шла, и теперь обе женщины были в кадре. За спиной у Вейрены возвышались ее телохранители.

— А я не ожидала, что ты будешь производить наркотики, моя дорогая Вейрена, — язвительно откликнулась Кин, отставляя лоток с пробирками на пульт управления.

— Ну, я хотя бы их не на собственной планете продаю, — Вейрена развела руками.

«Попалась», — с восторгом подумал Оби-Ван.

— Одиннадцать мертвых цветков, Вейрена, — покачала головой Кин. — Ты ведь знала, что кеман нельзя удобрять. А все твоя жажда наживы.

— Кто бы говорил о жажде наживы, — Вейрена кивнула на пробирки. — И давно ты воруешь? Много успела скопить?

— Меньше, чем ты, моя милая.

На несколько мгновений воцарилось молчание, в котором женщины буравили друг друга взглядами.

— Ну и что мне с тобой делать? — протянула в конце концов Вейрена. Арнара Кин приятно улыбнулась:

— Выделить мне долю и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Иначе я расскажу о твоих делишках, и мы окажемся в дерьме по уши вместе, моя дорогая.

— Мне не нравится, что ты продаешь наркотики здесь, Арнара. Столько подающих надежды молодых людей уже опустилось на самое дно благодаря твоей самодеятельности... — Вейрена поморщилась. Оби-Ван слегка удивился — неужели у советницы еще остались хоть какие-то принципы? Или это часть торга?

— Многим твое снадобье наоборот помогает сделать что-то важное в жизни, — Арнара Кин пожала плечами. — А цена, которую они платят за это — их личный выбор.

— Личный выбор? Что ж, допустим, — Вейрена дернула крылом. — Я даю тебе пять процентов, Арнара. Наверняка ты воровала больше, но теперь остановимся на этом. И ты будешь не просто молчать. Ты будешь мне помогать, — она усмехнулась.

— Да уж, после того, как ты загубила треть священных цветов, запорола производство, и сюда аж прилетели джедаи с расследованием — я явственно чувствую, что тебе нужна помощь. Кого-то с мозгами.

— Не льсти себе, — холодно хмыкнула Вейрена. — Если бы двадцать лет назад я не придумала, как иметь с этой планеты хоть какую-то прибыль, мы бы так и сидели в болоте, наглухо отрезанные от мира, нищие и безграмотные. Я позаботилась об Ан-Тани — теперь позабочусь и о себе! И о тебе, Арнара!

Оби-Ван ощутил отвращение. Он догадывался, что Вейрена и Кин могут договориться; по крайней мере, это было лучше, чем если бы Вейрена приказала убить Кин, чтобы замести следы, однако увидеть это воочию было противно. Очень хотелось вмешаться и что-нибудь сделать, но это было глупо. Если Квай-Гону удалось переключить вещание, все сделают сами ан-танийцы. Так будет правильнее.

Кин хотела было ответить, но ее прервал шорох открывшейся двери. А потом Оби-Ван с ужасом услышал дрожащий от ярости голос Анто.

— Какие же вы... лживые суки! — Миррин добавил еще пару смачных ругательств. Он тоже смотрел передачу, и, похоже, достигнутая договоренность двух змей не на шутку вывела его из себя.

Оби-Ван прикусил губу — дело принимало скверный оборот. Сейчас ночь, пока до тех немногих, что смотрят головидение, дойдет смысл трансляции, пока представители правопорядка получат приказы, пока доберутся до лаборатории... Гнев Анто был понятен, но, как и всякий гнев, не вел ни к чему хорошему.

Миррин тем временем шагнул к Вейрене, сжав кулаки.

— Как ты посмела украсть работы моего отца, использовать их для производства наркотиков, а потом еще и подставить его?! И оправдываться своим вкладом в развитие планеты! А ты! — теперь он повернулся к Арнаре. — Травила лучшего художника Ан-Тани из добрых побуждений, да? Личный выбор? Шени — мой друг! Ну ничего, теперь вы за все заплатите...

«Нет, Анто, нет, только не говори им», — мысленно взмолился Оби-Ван, но было поздно.

— Весь ваш разговор записывался, — Миррин ткнул в сторону камеры. — Теперь про вас все узнают!

Оби-Ван увидел, как Вейрена едва заметно кивнула телохранителям. Один из них тут же молниеносно нашел и сорвал с крышки синтезатора микрокамеру и раздавил ее каблуком, а второй прыгнул на Анто. Отшвырнув датапад, Оби-Ван выскочил прямо между ними и заломил громиле руку. Ему не хотелось использовать световой меч против безоружных.

— Беги, Анто! — крикнул он, но Миррин, вместо того чтобы воспользоваться советом, с каким-то остервенением в глазах шагнул вперед, размахнулся и смел на пол лоток с пробирками. Оби-Ван словно в замедленной съёмке увидел, как они летят, и летят, и встречаются с металлическим полом — и разбиваются вдребезги, разлетаются облаком осколков и малиновых брызг прямо у него под ногами.

Он не успел задержать дыхание. Мощный, сшибающий с ног запах ударил ему в нос, и в глазах у Оби-Вана потемнело; сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, и он невольно разжал хватку. Зря — ему тут же с силой прилетело локтем в живот, а затем и по голове.

— Да это же джедай! — сквозь черную пелену донесся до Оби-Ван удивленный и полный отвращения голос Вейрены. — Так ты не улетел со своим учителем? А мне показалось, вам так хорошо вместе!

Оби-Ван попытался встать, но получил удар каблуком в висок; когда перед глазами прояснилось, он увидел лежащего напротив Миррина, его лоб был разбит, лицо залито кровью. Он был без сознания.

— Это датапад джедая? Сотри все, — донесся сверху голос Вейрены.

Оби-Ван хотел сказать, что уже поздно что-то стирать, все показали в прямом эфире, но губы ему не повиновались — он лежал прямо в луже наркотика, и с каждой секундой сознание ускользало все сильнее.

— Свяжите их и бросьте лодку, — голос Вейрены то появлялся, то пропадал. — Занятная у этого джедая реакция все же. Вколи-ка ему еще, — Оби-Ван содрогнулся от прикосновения инъектора к шее, а когда по венам прокатился знакомый огонь, он захрипел, чувствуя, что его сердце пытается проломить грудную клетку и выскочить.

— И этому тоже. Меньше будут дергаться.

В следующий момент, когда Оби-Ван открыл глаза, над ним было низкое усыпанное звездами небо; оно покачивалось и медленно уплывало назад под едва слышный шум мотора.

Оби-Ван почувствовал, что сознание снова соскальзывает в темноту, и прикусил губу до крови. Квай-Гон говорил, что медитация поможет; он просто должен сосредоточиться.

— Давай здесь. Под гниющим цветком никто не заметит, а там манпуры обгрызут.

— Манпуры вроде травоядные. Привяжи-ка лучше что-нибудь тяжелое, чтоб не всплыли.

Оби-Ван узнал голоса телохранителей.

— Остановитесь, — прохрипел он. — Все уже кончено. Это была прямая трансляция.

— Что он там блеет?

— Не знаю. Какая разница? Советница сказала утопить, значит, утопим. Якорь сойдет?

Оби-Ван почувствовал, что они возятся с его ногами. Потом, по-видимому, стали привязывать и Анто, потому что тот вдруг вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. Зрачки его были размером с булавочную головку.

Оби-Ван напрягся, пытаясь сконцентрироваться и разорвать веревки, но Сила только прошила его тело горячей волной и ударила в голову, заставив застонать. Ну же, сосредоточься, прикрикнул на себя Оби-Ван. Иначе эти кретины утопят нас до того, как сюда кто-то прибудет. Правда будет раскрыта и справедливость восстановлена, но для нас уже будет поздновато...

Его вздернули на ноги, и Миррина тоже.

— Швыряй якорь.

Раздался увесистый всплеск, и сразу же за ним последовал мощный удар в спину. Оби-Ван вывалился за борт и ушел под воду; резкое холодное объятие болота слегка его отрезвило. Он рванулся, но якорь тянул вниз; рядом дернулся Анто — раз, другой...

Оби-Ван вдруг ощутил от него ясный и мощный всплеск Силы. Веревки на Анто лопнули, и тот оттолкнулся ногами, вырываясь на поверхность. А Оби-Ван, ошеломленный, все дергался и смотрел, смотрел на медленно уплывающие вверх звезды...

Надо было поцеловать Квай-Гона, подумал он последней угасающей мыслью, чувствуя, как горят и разрываются легкие. Надо было наклониться и поцеловать его, а не просто обнять той ночью. Надо было сказать ему все.

Тело не выдерживало, молило о вдохе, и он все же невольно вдохнул болотной воды. В груди загорелось, тело содрогнулось в приступе кашля. Больно! Как больно, как...

«Учитель, я люблю вас».

«Я знаю».

Черная гладь колыхнулась, и его ухватили сильные руки, потащили вверх, несмотря на сопротивление груза. И последним, что Оби-Ван почувствовал, было крепкое, почти болезненное объятие.

***  
— Оби-Ван! Оби-Ван, ты жив?

Оби-Ван дернулся, поспешно повернулся набок, и его вырвало мутной болотной водой. Горячие руки осторожно придерживали его, пока его не перестало скручивать кашлем и спазмами, а потом снова осторожно притянули к теплому большому телу.

— Он будет в порядке, Анто. Не волнуйтесь.

Оби-Ван, не открывая глаз, сделал глубокий вдох и снова закашлялся. Квай-Гон мягко погладил его по голове. Продышавшись, Оби-Ван понял, что полулежит в его объятиях.

— Вейрена?.. — прохрипел он, пытаясь проморгаться.

— Ее арестовали. Как и главу Кин. Трансляция прошла успешно. Все закончилось, Оби-Ван. Ты справился.

Он жалко засмеялся, вжимаясь лбом в плечо Квай-Гона.

— Ага, вот только нас чуть не утопили. Анто не вынес беседы двух змей...

— Да, я видел, — еще одно мягкое поглаживание. Оби-Ван не выдержал и стиснул пальцы на робе Квай-Гона, прижимаясь к нему теснее. — Анто рассказал мне, что произошло после того, как камеру разбили.

— Если бы не наркотик...

— В каком-то смысле ты должен быть ему благодарен, — в голосе Квай-Гона проскользнула добродушная усмешка. — Наркотик, а если точнее — ритуальное снадобье ан-танийских шаманов, усилило чувствительность Анто к Силе. Я нашел вас по всплеску, который он вызвал.

— Влетели на аэроцикле прямо на священное болото, — сказал Миррин наполовину с восхищением, наполовину с осуждением.

Оби-Ван наконец нашел в себе силы открыть глаза — и сразу же зажмурился. Они были на пристани у лаборатории; вокруг было светло как днем от фонарей на лодках охранников правопорядка.

— Значит, шаманы Ан-Тани принимали это снадобье, чтобы усилить чувствительность к Силе и услышать Песнь кеман? — слабо спросил Оби-Ван, не придумав, что еще сказать. Квай-Гон спас его. И теперь обнимал.

— Похоже на то, — было слышно, что Квай-Гон улыбается. — Профессора Миррина тоже уже освободили. Думаю, как только он доберется сюда и узнает, что случилось, у Ан-Тани появится новый шаман, первый за сколько там, пару сотен лет?

— Что? — воскликнул Анто. — О, нет-нет-нет! — он вскочил на ноги и сбежал на другой конец настила, замахал ближайшей лодке.

— Я догадывался, что с Анто все не так просто, — пробормотал Оби-Ван чистейшую неправду.

Квай-Гон тихо засмеялся.

— Сможешь встать, падаван? — мягко спросил он. Оби-Ван длинно вздохнул и помотал головой.

— Смогу, но... Давайте еще посидим.

И они еще посидели.


	14. Эпилог

— Красиво, правда?

Оби-Ван кивнул, завороженно глядя на танцующих. Сквозь прозрачную крышу в огромный парадный зал падал мягкий вечерний свет, и в этом свете кружились ан-танийцы: слаженно двигались в унисон, исполняя замысловатые фигуры и иногда перемещаясь в воздухе. Поблескивали радужные крылья. Если слегка расфокусировать зрение, можно было увидеть в этом роение — идеально выверенное, математически правильное, наполненное недоступным чужаку смыслом движение.

— Они так радуются... — Оби-Ван нашел взглядом профессора Миррина, разъясняющего что-то собеседникам со знакомым агрессивным оживлением. Анто обнаружился чуть в стороне. Доверительно наклонившись, он разговаривал с Шени; тот большими глазами смотрел на него снизу вверх. Оби-Ван отчего-то смутился. Может быть, потому, что Анто все же нашел для них во взломанном комм-линке Вейрены и стер ту самую видеозапись. Вряд ли он ее, конечно, посмотрел, но неловко было все равно.

— У них есть все поводы быть счастливыми. А тебя разве не порадовала благодарность от самой королевы? — Квай-Гон улыбался. Оби-Ван невольно перевел взгляд на возвышение, где за полупрозрачными занавесями угадывался силуэт правительницы Ан-Тани.

— Мне оказали великую честь, — со вздохом подтвердил он. Квай-Гон посмотрел на него внимательно.

— Они радуются, потому что Ан-Тани обрела не только справедливость, но и надежду, — мягко сказал он.

— Мне кажется, Анто не очень-то хочет быть всеобщей надеждой, — Оби-Ван покачал головой. — Да и стоит ли возвращаться к старым традициям?

— Слушать Силу никогда не бывает вредно, падаван, — усмехнулся Квай-Гон, и Оби-Ван едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Его щеки слегка порозовели.

— Значит, домыслы профессора Миррина о единых корнях ан-танийцев и джедаев — не такие уж домыслы? — попытался он перевести тему.

— Может быть, — Квай-Гон задумчиво покачал головой. — Возможно, если бы у ан-танийцев не было табу на вылет с планеты, и цивилизация Ан-Тани развивалась другим путем, во вселенной было бы больше чувствительных к Силе существ. Кто знает.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, у нас теперь хотя бы нет таких хрупких неудобных крыльев, — пошутил Оби-Ван.

— Разве тебе не понравилось бы летать, падаван? — засмеялся Квай-Гон, оглядывая его с таким видом, словно примерял к нему крылья. Оби-Ван покраснел окончательно.

— Предпочитаю более консервативные способы передвижения, — пробормотал он, возвращаясь к созерцанию танца. Квай-Гон со смехом потрепал его по плечу.

Позже, когда солнечный свет окончательно сделался оранжевым, предвещая скорый закат, Оби-Ван тихо покинул зал и поднялся на пристань. Он не так уж и любил все эти приемы по окончании миссий; в отличие от Квай-Гона, он все еще не чувствовал себя на них как рыба в воде и обычно стремился поскорее вернуться на корабль.

— Корабля пока нет, увы. Нас добросят до него только завтра.

Вздрогнув, он развернулся; Квай-Гон неслышно подошел и теперь стоял рядом, глядя на болото.

— Вы читаете мои мысли, учитель? — слабо осведомился Оби-Ван.

— Мне не нужно читать твои мысли, чтобы узнать, о чем ты думаешь, — Квай-Гон мягко посмотрел на него, и у Оби-Вана сердце подскочило к горлу.

На лице Квай-Гона лежал свет заходящего солнца, золотя бороду и делая взгляд особенно теплым. Оби-Ван спросил внезапно охрипшим голосом:

— И о чем же... я думаю сейчас?

Квай-Гон протянул руку и коснулся его лица, нежно провел по щеке большим пальцем.

— Ты думаешь, что было бы хорошо, чтобы я поцеловал тебя. Но это плохая идея, Оби-Ван.

Оби-Ван вздрогнул; внезапно сделалось холодно.

— Почему?

— Потому что если я поцелую тебя сейчас, все уже не будет как прежде, — Квай-Гон говорил мягко, все так же поглаживая Оби-Вана по щеке.

— А если я и не хочу, чтобы все было по-прежнему? — Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза и наклонил голову к его руке, подставляясь под прикосновение. Он услышал, как дыхание Квай-Гона на мгновение сбилось.

Ладонь исчезла — и вдруг легла Оби-Вану на затылок, пальцы сжались, и Оби-Ван внезапно обнаружил себя притянутым к горячему телу учителя.

— Ты даже не знаешь, о чем просишь, падаван, — шепот Квай-Гона обжег его ухо.

Оби-Ван рвано выдохнул и стиснул кулаки на его тунике.

— Ну так покажите, — прошептал он. И, подавшись вперед и вверх, поцеловал учителя.

Все было ровно так, как в его фантазиях — но в тысячу раз лучше. Горячие губы разомкнулись, впуская его язык; потом Квай-Гон мягко перехватил инициативу, и Оби-Ван задрожал, всем телом растворяясь в ощущениях.

Несколько долгих мгновений спустя Квай-Гон отстранился, разрывая поцелуй. Нежно коснулся большим пальцем его губ.

— Поговорим об этом еще раз, когда ты станешь рыцарем, хорошо? — ласково предложил он, и Оби-Ван кивнул, чувствуя, что попросту тонет в его любящем взгляде.

— Смотри-ка, — Квай-Гон развернулся и указал куда-то вдаль. Оби-Ван послушался.

На горизонте, подсвеченные последними лучами заходящего солнца, раскрывались священные цветы. Множество фигурок с блестящими крыльями взмывали вокруг них в небо под пронизывающее весь мир пение Живой Силы.

Оби-Ван улыбнулся. Квай-Гон обнял его, и они смотрели на закат вместе, пока последний отблеск солнца не угас на витражных лепестках кеман.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо, что прочли эту историю! Я буду рада услышать о ваших впечатлениях в комментариях <3
> 
> [Иллюстрация от Archie Habian](https://archiedrawsstuff.tumblr.com/post/620207438558380032/an-illustration-for-my-dear-friends-upcoming-fic) <3
> 
> [Иллюстрация от Iza Veller](https://imgur.com/6WktvVM) <3


End file.
